The Two Sides of Life
by chelsea-chee
Summary: AU A devil angel. A snaky vampire. And a helpless human, all crammed into one twisted fate of reality. There's always two sides to life- she just has to chose which one. Naruto/Sakura
1. Prologue: Chapter 1

**_Summary: A devil angel. A snaky vampire. And a helpless human, all crammed into one twisted fate of reality. There's always two sides to life- she just has to chose which one. Naruto/Sakura_**

**_Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would know how it ends. I do not._**

**_Well, I decided to make a fantasy fic. I've had the urge to read one, & since I couldn't find one to please me, I decided to make my own. I've also decided, (after a long & tedious time-think) to re-post this bad boy! I'm gonna start editing a few things, to make sure everything fits into place & so on & so forth. Also, I'd like to say thanxs to Butterontoast's "Angel's Armada", which made me want to re-post this. Anywho, here it is, once again! Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto ran down the white hallway, turning at random corners, to another's eyes at least. To him, it was a path that he's taken many, many times. He saw the other angels stare at him out of the corner of his eyes, but it didn't matter at the moment. Their leader, God's right hand man, requested his presence for an important meeting.

Naruto finally stopped at a door, which seemed to be everlasting tall, looking up at it. He sighed before pushing the white door open with both of his hands. Inside, the room was pure white like everything else around here, including Naruto plain white shirt and white pants. You almost seemed to be walking on clouds, how pure the white was.

Naruto walked on in, the door closing on its on. He saw three people in there as well, all waiting. For him. "What's going on?" Naruto asked, walking towards them, already having a sinking feeling about this situation.

"Sorry Naruto, but it seems a problem has come up," the one in the middle said, the only one sitting down as the other two stood on each side. Naruto cocked his head to the side, confused at the statement.

"You've been banished down to Earth," the one on the man's right said, his face covered mostly by a mask.

"What?! That's not fair Kakashi! How could you do this?!" Naruto yelled out at them.

"Sorry Naruto, but the man upstairs said that the demon inside you was getting more restless. Its too dangerous for you to stay here anymore," the same man that was sitting down said.

"But that's not fair old man!" Naruto protested.

"Sorry Naruto but its for the best," Kakashi said. "You have to follow the rules."

"But!…" Naruto said before looking over at the other man, opposite of Kakashi. "Iruka! How could you let them do this?!"

Iruka looked over sadly at him. "I can't defy Lord Hokage Naruto. I'm sorry."

"Its no fair…" Naruto said softly, quieter this time as his eyes were turning darker. "**How could you let this happen?**" he spoke darkly now, looking up at the three of them, his white wings emerging from his back.

"See Naruto?" Lord Hokage said calmly. "This is why you must leave."

Naruto immediately retracted his wings, eyes turning back to their regular blue color. "I understand," he spoke softly, looking down. He then turned around, heading out of the door. He didn't need to know about the rules for being sent to Earth, on what to do and what not to do. He knew already from other angels who were sent as guardians. Besides, it wasn't punishment. It was just for the good of others angels. Where do you go if you die when you're already dead? It would disrupt the balance of the universe, not to mention cause havoc among Heaven.

Naruto exited the room, the door closing behind him with an echoing slam. **'Who does he think he is, banishing us to Earth?!'** his devil side said to him, obviously upset about the situation.

'Shut it. You know there's nothing I can do,' Naruto spoke back while he walked down the hallway among others.

**'Only because you won't do anything!'** it said harshly to him.

Naruto sighed, closing his eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated by what has happened in so short amount of time. 'Well… Earth can't be too bad… can it?'

:) :p ;)

Sakura sighed as she left the hospital, exhausted from her work. She only worked part-time because of school, and only as a helper, and it was STILL exhausting. She looked up at the sun, which was sitting on the horizon. 'Damn. I should have drove today,' Sakura thought to herself before starting on her walk home. She didn't live too far away from the hospital, so she decided to walk to work today.

She pulled out her cell phone; ready to call Ino, when she remembered that she wasn't there. She put it back in her pocket, saddened by the thought. Ino and her have been best friends since she can remember and have been going to the same school forever as well. But right before they started their senior year of highschool, Ino was taken.

By a vampire.

Sakura never thought that it would have happened, since they only came out at night. But they were late one night, running home, when she was captured. Sakura had luckily managed to escape and would have gone back for Ino, but she told her to run. The only good that came out of the situation was she caught a glimpse of the vampire that captured Ino. He looked around the same age as herself, with black hair and eyes.

Sakura sighed again. School was lonely without Ino. She had other friends, but her and Ino were always the closest. And now that she was gone, and not knowing whether she was still alive or dead, there just felt like there was a hole in her life. Sakura was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice how slow she was walking. How suddenly there were no more cars on the streets. How the sun had set and moon had started to rise. It wasn't until a streetlight she was under flicked off that she knew she was in trouble.

'Oh crap!' Sakura thought as she started running to her house. 'Now I really have to hurry!' As she ran, the streetlights turned off as she passed under each one, knowing that someone was after her. She panted, running out of air and steam but she couldn't stop. Because she knew if she did, the vampire would get her. She turned a corner, thinking it was the street to her house. It wasn't until she ran into a wall that she knew it was a dead end. "Ah, no!" Sakura said to herself, pounding onto the wall before turning around, coming face-to-face with a vampire.

He grinned, showing his fangs as he stepped closer to her. Sakura gasped before blurting out, "Wait… you look like-"

"-That vampire who captured your friend. Yes, I am," he answered for her, his grin never fading. "She's my whore. And soon you will be too."

His hand reached out to grab her but right before, a light flashed from above, blinding them both. The vampire retreated his hand back, shielding his eyes from it. Sakura also closed her eyes from it, the light too powerful.

After it had faded, Sakura opened her eyes to see the impossible. An angel stood in front of her, his white wings spread, his back facing her, as he and the vampire stared each other down.

_**Well, what do you think of the first chapter? By the way, Naruto & Sakura & Sasuke (yes, that was him if you haven't figured that out yet) are all 17 in the story, since Sakura is a senior in highschool, just to let y'all know. hehe! Anywho, I feel much better about re-posting this story now than I did when I first put it up. So, leave reviews please & you might get a new chapter soon! Thanxs! :) :p ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys. Enjoy the last chapter? Well, of course you did or else you wouldn't have reviewed! hehe! Anyway, thanxs to aly247, dbzgtfan2004, Anbu Scythe, Kokuou no Shin'en, xX-Arianna-hime-Xx, & xxXEvil MunchkinXxx for all the reviews & here's the next chapter, just because you were all so sweet! (& I think you've waited long enough too! hehe!)_**

_**Disclaimer:**__** Still not owning Naruto. If I did, nobody would watch it anymore because I would probably jack it up! So... it's a good thing I don't.**_

**Chapter 2**

It was a good thing Naruto had decided to leave when he did. A human was being troubled by a vampire. And not just any vampire.

It was Sasuke, one of Orochimaru's greatest fighters. Maybe his best. And this wasn't just any human either.

The glimpse that Naruto caught of her… she was breathtaking. He couldn't believe that a human could be this beautiful.

**'Come on! Take her before the Uchiha does!'** his demon snarled at him.

'No. Its not right,' Naruto responded before spitting out, "Sasuke!" He grinned. "What brings you here, trying to grab helpless girls for your own pleasure?"

Sakura blinked. 'Sasuke? That's his name?' She looked at the angel in front of her. 'But what about him?'

Sasuke growled, pulling his hand back. His eyes glanced behind Naruto, at Sakura. "You got lucky this time wench. But next time, _he_ won't be around to help you." With that, Sasuke's black wings extended out from behind him as he soared into the night sky.

Sakura exhaled, closing her eyes, glad she was able to breathe again. But when she looked back up, her angel was gone. "Hey…" Sakura yelled, reaching a hand out into nothing. She sighed. Just like that, he was gone.

"I didn't even get to thank him…" Sakura thought aloud softly before continuing her walk home.

_**3 months later…**_

"Ahh… I don't understand why I still come. School is so troublesome…" Shikamaru grumbled under his breath as he tapped his pencil on the desk.

"Well, hold out a little bit longer Shika. We're almost halfway through the year. You can wait a little longer, can't you?" Sakura asked, leaning over to him.

Shikamaru sighed. "I suppose."

Sakura grinned. "Great then!" The two then directed their attention to the teacher, who was currently talking about some unimportant thing. Nobody was really paying attention, seeing as it was the last day before Christmas Break, and the students could hardly wait.

However, the teacher made an announcement that interested everybody.

"Students, we have a new classmate joining us. His name is Naruto Uzumaki." At that time, Naruto walked into the classroom, a huge grin on his face. He was carrying a few books and had his backpack slinged over on one shoulder.

All the female students immediately sat up, interested by their new classmate, Sakura one of them. 'Wow… that guy is pretty hot. But it seems I've seen him somewhere before. But where?'

Naruto's grinned even wider, chuckling inwardly at his own joke. 'Wow. Humans sure are gullible.No angel would ever buy a grin this fake.' He had thought that since he was banished, he could whatever he wanted while he was here. Boy was he wrong.

Lord Hokage ordered him to attend school, since his appearance would be that of a seventeen year-old. Of course Naruto didn't want to, seeing he's already done this once before, but in the end… he lost.

However, Naruto wasn't planning on wearing white the entire time he was struck here.

_Flashback_

_The morning after Naruto had saved Sakura, he decided to go clothes shopping. Of course, people looked at him strangely with his pure white clothes as he walked around. At least angels are able to re-tract their wings so they look like normal people, so he at least blended in that much._

_Finding a store that was to his liking, Naruto walked in. Scanning across the room, his eyes caught something. Walking up to it, Naruto picked up the outfit, holding it up to himself. Seeing that it was to his liking, he found his size and walked up to the counter to pay._

_Shortly after he left, found someplace barren to change, and then just cruise around. That was Naruto's plan until Lord Hokage changed it._

_End Flashback_

Sakura looked Naruto up and down. He was wearing a plain orange shirt, dark blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and a black jacket that had orange stripes on it. 'That actually looks pretty good on him…' Sakura thought to herself.

"You may sit next to Shikamaru Nara, Uzumaki," the teacher told him. Nodding his head, Naruto quickly glanced over the room to find him.

Shikamaru sighed. "Over here," he called out, raising his hand some.

Finding him, Naruto looked to Shikamaru's left to see Sakura. His eyes widen. 'Its her!' He saw Sakura staring at him and they locked eyes.

Closing his eyes, Naruto opened them as he placed a smirk on his face, causing her to blush and look away. He walked up the stairs and sat on Shikamaru's right, glancing at her once again before looking forward.

**'Come on! Take her now! Nobody's even paying attention! Grab her NOW!'** his devil roared at him, causing Naruto's hand to clench.

"Shut up…" he mumbled quietly to himself.

"You say something?" Shikamaru asked lazily, looking at him.

"Huh? Oh, no no. Nothing at all," Naruto answered, placing his 'fake' grin on his face again.

"Whatever…" was all Shikamaru said before preceding to go to sleep.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at Shikamaru before at each other again, locking eyes. The two turned away quickly, Sakura with a blush on her face while Naruto smirking.

_**Well, there's the second chapter. Also, they won't be wearing their ninja clothes so I'll be describing their clothing to the best of my ability. Also, sorry if they're being OOC. It IS an AU fic along with being fantasy, so they won't be in full character. Besides, Naruto isn't even 17. He just looks it. And would you be happy if you had to back to school, AGAIN? No, I don't think you would. Anyways, as always, leave a review & I'll try to update soon! Thanxs! :) :p ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. (my lovely... 10 reviewers. lol) Anyways, I'll cut the chatter short by just saying thanxs to aly247, xxXEvil MunchkinXxx, spazzgirl, & Butterontoast for reviewing & here's the next chapter!_**

_**Disclaimer: **__**If I owned Naruto, things would be different. Much different… However, I do not.**_

**Chapter 3**

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang for lunch. As everybody stood to leave, Sakura looked down at Shikamaru, who was still sleeping. Sakura gently rocked his shoulder, waking him up.

"Huh?…" Shikamaru said groggily, looking around. Seeing that class was over, he packed up his things and proceeded to go to lunch. "Hey," he called out from behind him.

"Yeah?" Sakura answered.

"See you at lunch?"

"Uh…" Sakura looked over to Naruto, who was getting his things, as well. "Yeah. I'll be there." Shikamaru, seeing that his question has been answered, left the classroom.

Sakura looked over at Naruto again, who was starting to leave as well. "Hey, wait!" she called out, stopping him.

Naruto halted, hearing Sakura call him. His grin turned into a smirk, seeing that she wanted to talk to him. 'Heh, she likes me. I can tell.' Naruto had also noted on what she was wearing, since he interested her so.

She was wearing a V-neck red short-sleeved shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath. The red shirt had green writing that said in cursive, "Cherry Blossoms". She also wore blue jeans and pink and white tennis shoes.

**'Then take her for God's sakes!'** his devil commanded.

'You know we're not supposed to use God's name in vain,' Naruto taunted to his demon side. All he heard from him was a growl before he turned quiet.

"Uh… the name's Naruto right?" Sakura asked, standing behind him.

"Yeah. And you are?" he asked, turning around with that smirk still on his lips.

"Um… I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno," she said, blushing as she looked down. "But, um… since you're new here, I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me and my friends?"

"Sure," Naruto said, shrugging. "It'd be nice to meet some new people anyways."

Sakura nodded her head. "Cool. Follow me then." Sakura then walked out of the classroom, Naruto following right behind.

:) :p ;)

"Hey Sakura, who's this? A new boyfriend?" Kiba asked smugly as the two sat down.

Sakura immediately blushed. "No. This is Naruto. He's new here and I decided to be nice and invite him to sit with us for lunch."

"So… who is everybody here?" Naruto asked, looking at the people sitting at the table.

"Well, this is Kiba and his girlfriend, Hinata," Sakura asked, pointing at the two sitting next to each other. Kiba just smiled big and waved while Hinata shyly waved at him.

'I've read about these two in the world's documents. Hinata's clan is one of the richest, but her cousin is a vampire. And Kiba… his family's rumored to be werewolves,' Naruto thought as he smiled back at the two.

"And you've already met Shikamaru," Sakura continued on.

"Eeh…" was his reply.

'His family herds deer. Also known to be very lazy, and if I remember correctly, his girlfriend was taken by Sasuke,' Naruto commented in his mind.

"And last is Chouji and Shino." Chouji was too busy stuffing his face to even answer while Shino was just staring down at the table, not speaking. He didn't even have a tray in front of him.

'Shino's family is has one of the world's biggest insect collection, might even be able to communicate with them, and Chouji's family owns pretty big-top restaurants,' Naruto thought as he looked at the two. 'I've read these people because they were… well, more interesting than most humans, not to mention Kakashi made me. I can't believe Sakura is friends with them! Speaking of Sakura…' Naruto looked over at her, who was busy eating herself. 'The only exciting thing that happened in her life was her best friend being taken by Sasuke.'

"Hello all my youthful friends! How are you doing, on this great day?!" Lee exclaimed, sitting down on one of the free seats.

'Rock Lee. Loves youth. Enough said,' Naruto thought boringly.

"Naruto, this is one of our other friends, Rock-"

"Already know," Naruto interrupted as he began to slurp down his ramen.

"Um… how? I thought you were new here?" Sakura asked, confused.

Naruto stopped, coughing some on his noodles. "Uh…" 'Crap! I let myself slip!' "Well… how couldn't you know about someone with as much youth as he has?" Naruto said, hoping it would work.

"Why… thank you, my newest friend!" Lee said happily from across the table.

'Whew. That was close,' Naruto thought as he mentally wiped his hand across his forehead. Lunch after that went peacefully, and soon the bell rang, and everyone got up, saying their good-buys to each other as they each headed for their own class.

Naruto watched as Sakura got up to throw her food away, then leave. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto called out, getting up from his seat.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning around. 'Sweet! He wants to talk to me!'

"Yeah. Well, I was wondering, if you don't mind, that we could… do something after school," Naruto asked, adding a scratch to the back of his head to make it seem like he was shy.

"Sure! I-I mean… sure. That would be cool," Sakura said, stopping herself from acting too excited.

Naruto chuckled. "Good. So, I'll meet you outside afterwards?"

Sakura nodded. "Sounds good."

Naruto chuckled before walking closer to her, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Heh heh… I can't wait," he whispered, his breath sending chills down her spine. And with that, he was gone

Sakura's face turned completely red, his voice still ringing in her ears. She turned around, looking around the now empty cafeteria. "What the… Where did he…" she thought aloud to herself before sighing, heading quickly to her next class before the bell rang.

_**The latest chapter is here! So, did you enjoy? Sorry it wasn't that long. I'll try making them longer in the future. Sasuke was supposed to be in this chapter, but it didn't happen. -sigh- Anyways, leave a review & I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well… it seems y'all are enjoying it, those of you that are reading it, that is. Anyways, thanxs to aly247, Rainbow Ramen, xX-Arianna-hime-Xx, xxXEvil MunchkinXxx, spazzgirl, & Namine Uzumaki for reviewing & here's the next chap!_**

_**Disclaimer: **__**Ahh… me no own Naruto. Why?… WHY?!**_

**Chapter 4**

"What?! You mean you met Sakura?!" Ino exclaimed, standing up from her bed, the chains on her arms rattling as she did.

"Shut up whore," Sasuke said, pushing her roughly down back on the bed. "But yes, I did find her, only for that damned angel to step in."

Ino grunted, falling down on the hard bed. "What…angel?" she asked after she caught her breath.

"Nothing you needed worry about wench," Sasuke stated simply before walking over to the opposite wall, staring at it.

"Something the matter Master?" Ino asked, humbly standing up as she squeezed her hands together.

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his raven hair before turning to face her. He walked up to her silently before standing in front of her, their chests barely touching. He placed his hands on both her shoulders before squeezing them roughly, causing Ino to cry out in pain. "What did I tell about asking useless questions?!" Sasuke barked out, unleashing his nails to dig into her already bruised skin.

Ino's knees buckled before her as she fell, but Sasuke placed his knee in-between her legs, hoisting her back up onto her feet. "Answer me wench!!" he yelled at her again, his fangs now appearing.

"Ahh, I'm sorry Master! I forgot! Have mercy on me!" Ino cried out, knowing that Sasuke only showed his fangs when he was pissed.

"Now Sasuke, don't kill your slave. I mean, sure you have a lot, but that doesn't mean you have to waste them," Sasuke and Ino heard someone say, walking up to her cell.

Sasuke growled. "Shut it Neji. If you don't remember, I'm in control of you."

Neji chuckled. "True, but that's not why I came. Orochimaru wants to see you. Now." And with that, he walked off.

Sasuke turned back to Ino, his fangs turning back to normal. "You got lucky this time, but tonight…" Sasuke threatened, pushing her to the floor. "**you're dead**." Sasuke then stormed out of the room, slamming her cell door shut.

Ino pulled herself off of the floor before curling herself into a ball, tears falling down her face. 'Sakura, I pray to God this doesn't happen to you.'

:) :p ;)

'Wow, this hot guy that I just met, wants to go out with me!' Sakura thought happily as she walked out of the front of the school, looking for him. She sighed, seeing that he wasn't there. 'I wonder if he-'

"Looking for someone?" she heard from behind her. Sakura turned around to see Naruto standing behind her. "Hey!" she called out.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked, his hands in his pockets as he walked towards her.

"Uh, yeah," Sakura answered, nodding her head.

"Great then! Follow me," Naruto instructed, walking in front of her as he led the way. Sakura followed quickly behind, wanting to stay close to him, yet not close enough for him to say anything.

After a ways, Naruto decided to say something, since he never was the quiet type. "Like how I look?" he asked her when he caught her staring at him. Again.

"Uhh…" Sakura stopped, blushing as she looked down at the ground.

"'Cause you know…" Naruto continued, walking closer to her as he grabbed her chin, gently pulling her face up to look at his. "I like the way _you_ look," he whispered to her.

Sakura felt his hot breath on her lips as her heartbeat sped up, face turning red as she did. She gulped, trying to form words, but none were coming to mind. Only visions of Naruto, making her blush even more.

Naruto smirked, seeing her flustered like that. And he wasn't even trying. He chuckled before leaning forward, intended on kissing her. Sakura, seeing that, closed her eyes, ready for kiss. Right before Naruto's lips were on hers, time stopped.

Sensing this, Naruto let out a growl, pulling away from the motionless Sakura. "What?!" he called out, irritated.

"Heh heh… I see your time on Earth hasn't made you more patient," Kakashi said, appearing behind him. Naruto turned around, looking at him.

"Why are you here? I've done nothing wrong," Naruto asked, crossing his arms over is chest. He hated when angels came down to Earth, especially higher up ones, who are able to stop time for their own needs. Naruto's always envied that power.

"Sorry Naruto, but you can't get involved with this human," Kakashi said, pointing behind him to Sakura while waiting for Naruto's outburst of a comment.

"What?!" Naruto called out. "Why?!"

"Because you're an angel Naruto. Do you know how much older you are than her?" Kakashi replied.

"But that doesn't matter! And you banished me here! You can't do that, then place rules over what I can or can't do!" Naruto protested, getting mad.

"Sorry Naruto but we can. Don't interfere with the girl." With that, Kakashi spread his white wings, disappearing in a blur of feathers as time continued to move again.

Naruto growled, his eyes turning red as fangs appeared. '**They can't do this! No way!**'

Sakura opened her eyes to see Naruto's back turned to her. 'Wha… How did turn around so fast?…' "Naruto?" she called out, thinking she did something wrong.

Instantly hearing Sakura call out to him, Naruto calmed himself down, retracting his fangs as his eyes turned back blue. "Heh heh… sorry about that Sakura…" Naruto said sheepishly, turning around to face her as he scratched the back of his head, grinning at her.

His hand then reached out for hers, grabbing it. Sakura blushed at the gesture but didn't stop him. There would be no way in hell that she would stop him. "Come on," he said softly to her, smiling. "Let's go."

He then started to lead the way again. 'Screw the rules. I don't care if I get in trouble. They can't do anything to me anyways. I'm already dead.'

:) :p ;)

"Ugh! That damned kid! He never follows anything!" Kakashi yelled out, slamming his hands on the desk in front of him.

"Now now Kakashi, we'll let him have his way for a while," the Hokage said, sitting on his throne. "Until it gets too serious or if she starts to find out, Naruto will be fine. When it does…"

Lord Hokage trailed off, looking over at Kakashi. "You know what to do."

Kakashi bowed. "Yes Lord Hokage."

:) :p ;)

Ino groaned, stumbling as she spilled some of the water she was holding. "Ahh, crap!" she said to herself, trying to regain her balance. She was carring a pail filled to the top with water. She looked up to see TenTen coming around the corner, looking her way.

"Oh Ino! Are you okay?" TenTen called out, quickly walking over.

"Yeah, I'm fine Miss TenTen. Just slipped is all," Ino lied.

"Well… okay," TenTen said, crossing her arms over her chest. "But don't push yourself too hard, kay?"

"She will if I want her to."

TenTen turned around to see Sasuke behind her. "Sasuke," she acknowledged him, bowing some. "I was just-

"Telling my slave what to do?" Sasuke interrupted, his voice growing more commanding. TenTen stuttered, looking down at the ground.

"Mind your own business and stay out of mine," Sasuke commanded, staring down at her.

"Hey! You can't talk to her like that!" Neji proclaimed, walking up beside TenTen.

"I believe I can because I have the right," Sasuke said menacingly. He then silted his eyes. "Don't mess with me now Neji."

"Oh? And what if I want to?" Neji fired back, ready to fight.

"Neji, please don't start," TenTen begged to him, tugging on his arm some.

"Stay out of this TenTen," Neji said to her before walking up some to face Sasuke.

Ino stepped back some, knowing what was fixing to happen, the pail shaking in her arms. Sasuke saw this and barked at her, "And where do you think you're going wench?!" Ino froze, spilling more of the water.

Sasuke growled, his fangs appearing. "I thought I said take it easy on your slaves," Neji butted in.

"And I thought I told you to stay out of it?!" Sasuke yelled at him, his eyes turning red.

"Well well. It looks like we have a fight."

Ino gasped, turning behind her as she dropped the water she was holding. "Lord Orochimaru!" she called out before she got down on her knees, bowing.

"Heh heh… you're been trained well for not being here not long slave. Your Sasuke's no?" he asked her.

"Y-Yes…" she stumbled out, still looking at the ground.

Orochimaru chuckled before walking towards Sasuke and Neji. "Now's not the time to be fighting," he said to both of them.

Sasuke hissed, pulling his fangs back and turned around, walking off. "Come along whore!" he called out to Ino, who immediately stood and followed him quickly.

Neji turned to look at Orochimaru who surprising, was still here. "You know…" he started, getting Neji's attention.

"I did this for your own good. You would have never stood a chance against Sasuke." And then, he was gone in a black flash.

Neji sighed before looking at TenTen. He smiled at her before holding his hand out for her to grab. TenTen smiled as well as she took his hand in hers as the two continued to walk down the hallway.

**_Well, there it is. I was hoping to get Naruto & Sakura's "date" in, but I decided that the vampires needed some attention in this chapter. Also, I guess if you need me to describe to you what they look like or what they wear or anything, I'd be happy too. Longer than the last couple of chapters, so that's good for y'all. So, leave reviews & next chapter's the date! I promise! hehe!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Well, fifth chapter here. And we finally get to the date! Hope y'all enjoy! And thanxs to aly247, Rainbow Ramen, spazzgirl, xxXEvil MunchkinXxx, & a thousand cranes for reviewing._**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I still do not own Naruto. I do, however, own this story. Take that! –points to poster of Naruto's creator-**_

**Chapter 5**

"Okay. You can open your eyes now," Naruto spoke to her softly, still holding her hand. Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she gasped at the scene before her when she did. They were at a carnival-a small one. Nothing big but it was special. It only came twice a year and in the recent years, Sakura had been too busy to even come.

"Wow…" she breathed out softly, looking around. "I haven't been here in-"

"Forever?" Naruto chuckled, Sakura looking at him with a confused expression.

"How did you-"

"Come on, let's go," Naruto cut her off, pulling her hand softly towards it. Sakura smiled, trailing behind him, a blush creeping up across her cheeks as he was still holding her hand.

"Welcome. We've got rides, games, food, anything for everyone!" the main guy at the gate said, greeting them. Naruto and Sakura replying with a thank you.

"Where do you want to go first?" Naruto asked Sakura, turning to look at her.

"Uh…" Sakura said, looking into his eyes. And for a second, got lost in them. Naruto grinned, watching her blush and her eyes dart to the ground. 'She's nervous,' he thought to himself. He waited for a snippy comeback from his devil, but it didn't come. 'Huh. Strange.' But he shrugged it off.

Sakura looked around. She barely remembered what was here. 'It has to be something fun, but not too scary or romantic, so I don't cling to him. I don't want to freak him out or anything,' Sakura told herself. "How about we play a game?" she asked, looking over in that area.

Naruto shrugged. "Sure. Maybe I can win ya something," he told her, nudging her with his elbow softly, making Sakura blushing in the process. They made their way over to the booth, seeing it was a shooting game.

"Howdy! You have three tries to knock down these bottles. Do it in one and you get one of these big prizes here," the man said, pointing above him at the huge stuff animals.

"How much?" Naruto asked him, getting out his wallet.

"Five bucks," the man said, chuckling as Naruto handed him the money. He placed out three baseballs, Naruto picking up one. He tossed it up and down in his hand a few times, getting the feel of it. **'It's rigged, ya know,'** his devil side said, speaking up.

'So you speak. Yeah, I know,' Naruto told him, gripping the baseball. 'I'm just gonna have to use a little bit more force to knock them down then.' Naruto stepped back, pulling back his arm before throwing it, the baseball whizzing into the bottles with enough force to break the glue that was holding the bottles together.

The man's jaw dropped before pulling himself together, scratching his head. "Well, I'll be damned…" he said to them. "Go on then. Take your pick."

Sakura gasped, jumping up and down slightly as Naruto smiled. "Uh… I want that one!" Sakura said, pointing at an animal, like a little kid that was overly excited. The man nodded, grabbing the animal she chose. Sakura clutched it tightly; the animal's paws dangling by her waist. "Hey Naruto, look," she said to him, who had previously turned away, looking at what else was here.

Naruto turned back, seeing which animal she had chosen. It was a giant fox. He smiled softly. "Cute," he told her, his devil rolling around on the floor laughing. **'Oh God!… its like destiny!…'** he laughed out, but Naruto ignored him. "Want to go on a ride?" Naruto offered, Sakura nodding her head as the two started walking towards where the rides where.

As they got closer, Sakura stopped, looking up at one. "I've always loved roller coasters…" She said quietly to herself, almost like she was reminiscing. Naruto stopped as well, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Well, then. Let's go," he said, walking towards it. Sakura soon caught up to him, holding the stuffed fox even closer to him. "Well, what about Naru?" she asked.

Naruto stopped. "Naru?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Oh, well…" Sakura stammered, blushing. "He just reminded me of you, so that's what I named him. I hope that's alright."

Naruto smiled. "Of course. And don't worry. We can just ask the guy up there to hold onto him while we ride." Sakura smiled, nodding her head as the two climbed up the stairs to the ride. Once they reached the top, they saw that there were only a few more people in front of them before it was their turn. "Hey, how about after this, we ride the ferris wheel?" Naruto offered as they stood in line.

"Sounds great," Sakura agreed as it was finally their turn.

"Welcome! May the lightest person please step in first?" the man said, holding the gate open for one of them to enter.

"Sure but… could you hold this for us while we ride?" Naruto asked, grabbing "Naru" and handed it to the man. He agreed, grabbing the stuff animal as Sakura stepped into the seat, settling down before Naruto got in beside her.

"Enjoy the ride," he said, lowering the bar and pressing a few buttons, sending Naruto and Sakura off.

The ride started, like all, going atop a giant hill before the drop, hearing the annoying 'clank clank' as they went. Sakura gripped the handlebar tighter, making her knuckles turn slightly pale. "Nervous?" Naruto asked her, almost chuckling.

"Well, it's been a while… I might be," Sakura answered, turning to look at Naruto. She took in a quick breath of air, as they reached the top. They stayed up there for a second, allowing Sakura to see virtually all of the carnival before they descended, both Naruto and Sakura letting out a scream.

Up and down, around and around in circles they went, Naruto yelling out, "Is this awesome or what?!" Sakura just let out a scream as her reply, the coaster going up another hill before dropping again. Another minute of this and soon the ride came to an end, stopping quickly as it always does when it enters where you started. The two let out a breath, now able to breathe normal and rest their throats from all the screaming.

The handlebar lifted up and Naruto stepped out, holding out his hand to help Sakura out. She grabbed it softly, thanking him quietly once she was out. The two went down the stairs, Naruto quickly jogging back over to the entrance to grab Naru. When he turned around, however, he saw that Sakura that over by another stand, this time a food one. As he reached it, he saw that Sakura had bought some pink cotton candy and was standing underneath a tree next to the stand.

"Hey, you know that I would have bought that," he said, Sakura giggling softly.

"I know, but I felt that I have to thank you for winning Naru for me," Sakura stated, holding out the cotton candy for him to take. He looked at it, then back at her.

"For me?" he asked. When she nodded her head in response, he shook his. "Sakura, I can't-"

"C'mon! Take it. Here, we'll trade," she said, the two switching items, Sakura now holding Naru and Naruto the cotton candy.

Naruto smiled at her. "Thanks Sakura-chan," he told her, Sakura blushing at the added suffix on her name. "Here, close your eyes," he said to her, Sakura immediately doing so.

Naruto pulled some cotton candy off, the substance feeling sticky and soft between his fingers. "And open your mouth…" he added, Sakura starting to giggle as she opened it. He placed the piece in her mouth, Sakura wrapping her lips around his fingers as she opened her eyes, pulling her mouth away from his fingers.

The cotton candy melted on her tongue as she licked her lips, feeling her face get hot. 'Oh God, I'm blushing… But he's just so hot and that was so… wow.'

Naruto chuckled, pulling off another piece as he placed it in his mouth this time. "Was it good?" he asked once his own piece vanished. She nodded her head and, like a little kid, held open her mouth, her tongue out, for another piece.

"Oh, so you want some more?" Naruto asked, Sakura letting out an 'mmhmm' as she kept her mouth open. Naruto pulled off another piece, her hand reaching out towards her mouth. But right before she could reach it, he darted his hand back, placing the own piece in his mouth, grinning evilly.

Sakura gasped, hugging Naru closer to her body as she pouted. "That was so mean Naruto!" she stated, turning on her heels and walking off towards the ferris wheel.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan! Can't take a little humor?" Naruto asked, jogging up beside her easily. He still had his grin on his face, which just made Sakura turn her head away and walk faster. Naruto frowned as he stopped, the cotton candy limp in his hand.

**'Nice going loser,'** his devil said, having to hold back a laugh.

'Shut up,' Naruto told him, tossing the cotton candy into the nearest trashcan that he ran past, catching up to Sakura. "I saved you a piece," Naruto said, running in front of her, making her stop as he held out the piece.

Sakura looked around. "Where's the rest?" she asked.

"They wouldn't have let it on the ride anyway," Naruto lied while not fully answering the question.

Sakura frowned but seemed to take the answer, as she grabbed the piece, popping it into her mouth. Naruto looked up at the sky, seeing that the sun was starting to set. "We better hurry if we want to ride the ferris wheel before it closes," he stated, grabbing her wrist softly.

Sakura let him lead her quickly to the ride. She didn't know why, but she was longing comfort. She hadn't had a serious relationship in a while and being around all her coupled friends made her long for one. She wanted Naruto to hold her close to him. 'Maybe the ferris wheel will do the trick,' she thought as they climbed the stairs to the entrance.

Naruto asked the man if it was all right to bring Naru on the ride with them. He said it was okay and the two climbed into the holder, Naruto sitting on one side while Sakura sat on the other, holding Naru in her lap. It seemed they were the only two riding, as the man soon started it up afterwards, the ride slowly moving up in a circular motion. They went around the circle a few times, neither of the two speaking. They just either looked out into the view or a quick glance at each other.

Around the sixth time they went around, the ride started to slow, soon coming to a completely stop, leaving Naruto and Sakura sitting at the very top of the ride. "Its beautiful…" Sakura gasped out, almost able to see her breath as she did. The temperature had dropped some since they came and being higher up didn't necessarily help. The whole sky was covered in beautiful red, pinks, and blues while the sun stayed hidden on the horizon, shining a beautiful orange.

"I know. That's why I asked him to stop," Naruto told her, Sakura looking at him. The sun had hit him in streaks, making his golden hair seem to glow. Naruto could have said the same about her. Her skin seemed to shine in the light.

At that moment, the wind started to blow, giving Sakura goosebumbs as she shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. "Here," Naruto said, patting the plastic next to him. Sakura wasted no time in sitting next to him, leaving Naru in her old seat. Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulders, hugging her close to his body. She fisted his shirt slightly, leaning her head on his chest as the two watched the sunset; the only sound being made were the creaks as the metal of the ride slightly swayed.

Naruto was giggling to himself mentally, feeling on cloud nine. He turned to face her, still holding her body close to his. 'Now nothing's going to stop me this time…' he thought, cupping her face gently as he leaned in, his lips brushing against hers. Sakura closed her eyes, feeling him pull away before fully kiss her, softly, gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he did around her waist, tightening his hold.

The kiss turned deeper, as Naruto licked his tongue across her lips, tasting her cherry lip gloss as the ride started to move again, the two descending. She parted them, feeling his tongue in her mouth, tangling with hers. 'I've never been kissed like this in my life!' she thought, feeling his hands roam over her back, grabbing her shirt softly. The two felt the ride stop with a sudden jolt as they pulled away, no longer caring about the sunset but… each other.

Sakura and Naruto stood, never once breaking eye contact as they held hands, Naruto grabbing Naru as they stepped off the ride. They heard the man said something to them but didn't know what. Sakura grabbed Naru from his grasp, dropping him at her feet as Naruto grabbed her other hand, lacing their fingers together as he pulled her in for another kiss. Sakura felt the wind blow again against her back but didn't feel the cold. It was only until she noticed that there was no more light that she pulled away, gasping.

"Oh no!" she said, looking around to see streetlights. "Its nighttime!"

"So?" Naruto said, shrugging.

Sakura looked at him in disbelief, as if he didn't actually say that. "That's when the vampires come out!" she said, trying to run off but Naruto held her there.

"Don't worry, you have me. There's nothing to worry about," Naruto told her, seeing Sakura calm down slightly as she picked up Naru.

**'Um… do you **_**really**_** think this is the best time to tell her you're an angel?'** his devil asked him, Naruto's face draining of color.

'Crap! I forgot she didn't know!' he said, placing a smile back on his face before Sakura noticed as they started walking towards the exit. Rather quickly.

**'HAH! You're screwed,'** his devil said before disappearing into Naruto's mind.

'For once,' he thought, picking up his pace as they headed down the street. 'You may be right.'

**_Whoo! Okay! Finally finished this chapter! Anyway, I felt this was a good place to stop, even though I could have continued on. Plus, we can't have Sakura knowing he's an angel... yet. I want to save that till later. (lolZ!) Anyway, leave reviews please & I'll try to update soon! Laters!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well, I'm back with another chapter! (finally!) Hooray! hehe! Anyway, in this chapter, we have a surprise encounter. Can you guess by who? And thanxs to aly247, Duralsilver, Rainbow Ramen, xxXEvil MunchkinXxx, spazzgirl, Butterontoast, ANONYMOUS, gof22, Kenpachi Zaraki (or, my buddy Nathan!), & xX-Arianna-hime-Xx for the reviews!**_

**_Disclaimer:__How I wished I owned Naruto. But like your wildest dream- it probably won't come true. -sniff sniff…-_**

**Chapter 6**

"Naruto?" Sakura said, her voice barely a whisper. She hated being out this late, especially since she was almost caught by that vampire named Sasuke. And even being with Naruto didn't make the fears disappear like she hoped.

"Shh," Naruto commanded gently, tugging her along quickly. 'Damn! This isn't the time nor the place for us to get caught at, especially since Sakura doesn't my true form!'

**'I told you you should have just taken her like I said. Then we wouldn't be in this mess,' **his devil grumbled, causing a harsh growl to come from Naruto.

'Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything!' Naruto practically yelled at him.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked again, worried now. "Did I do something wrong?"

Knowing she was talking about the growl, Naruto pulled her under a streetlight, close to him. It was difficult, however, as she still had Naru in her grasp. "I told you we have to be quiet," he told her, softer as he stared at her. "We can't attract attention."

'Vampires!' she thought, nodding her head instead of a verbal response.

"Now, which way is your house?" Naruto asked quickly, his eyes darting around as he asked the question.

She leaned up, enough to reach his ear. "Down the street and to the left. It's an apartment building," she whispered in his ear, hoping it would help from wandering ears. She saw his ear twitch slightly as he pulled her back, gritting his teeth.

"Don't do that," he warned, seeing her confused face. "I might not be able to control myself next time you do."

She gasped, his lips at her ear now as he said that. 'He… he moved so fast… I didn't even see him…' she thought, feeling his lips curl into a smile against her cheek.

"Now's not the time or place for it love… Let's wait until we get inside, hmm?" He pulled back, smiling at her. All Sakura could do was blush.

'Did he really just… insinuate what I think he did?' she thought embarrassingly. Before she could think any more on the subject, Naruto had started walking again, pulling her along with him towards her apartment. Sakura looked around slightly, not helping but to be paranoid. 'As much as I hate to admit it, Naruto's just a human, and humans are no match for a vampire,' Sakura thought sadly before feeling a fierce jerk on her hand.

"Shit…" she heard Naruto curse, as she looked up at him. He was frowning and his lips were twisted up into a snarl. He looked at her, his face immediately relaxing as he did. "Get behind me," he ordered softly as Sakura did, hugging Naru closer to her for comfort.

She soon found out the reason why, as a dark shadow appeared in front of them, his black wings outstretched behind. "My my," it said, his voice eerily familiar to Sakura's ears. "What are you two doing out after dark?"

"Just taking a midnight stroll," Naruto replied calmly, scooting Sakura more out of his sight.

Their visitor frowned. "But… its not midnight. Its not even past nine!"

Naruto shrugged. "So we decided to start early. Now, if you'll excuse us, I have to be getting her home." Naruto hesitantly took a step forward, but stopped when he saw their visitor grin.

"Not so fast. You think I'm just going to let you go by, when you have such a fine specimen of _slut_ right behind you?" He seemed to grin even more when he heard the growl past through Naruto's lips, his fangs shining brightly through the nighttime sky.

Sakura gasped, her body shaking, as she now recognized the voice. 'Sasuke!' she thought, as she began to grow more scared. 'Last time I was saved by a miracle. I doubt I'll be as lucky this time.' "Naruto!" she whispered quickly, leaning up to reach his ear. "We can't stand up to a vampire. Let's just try and run for it."

She saw his ear twitch again as he growled, almost scaring her as much as the vampire did. "Quiet Sakura," he told her, not once breaking eye contact with Sasuke. "I need you to do something for me. I need you to close your eyes and keep them shut until I say so. _No matter what_. Can you promise me that Sakura-chan?"

Sakura didn't know what to say, feeling as if her body was frozen with fright, her mouth dry with the fear of death looming over her head. Sasuke started to advance and Naruto grew more nervous by the second. "I need an answer Sakura…" he said warily, allowing his gaze to flicker to her for moment. "_Now_."

"Yes! Yes, I promise!" Sakura said, closing her eyes as she did. She clutched Naru even tighter; feeling his head might get separated from the rest of his body by the end of tonight. Naruto looked behind him fully this time, making sure she wasn't lying to him. A grin spread across his face as he turned back around, tackling Sasuke to the wall he was coming from.

Sasuke let out a groan, feeling his back slam against the wall. 'Damn! I hadn't anticipated him to be that fast!' he thought before it was interrupted by a deafening growl.

"**Leave now or face the consequences,**" Naruto said to him, his eyes blood red with anger.

Sasuke was about to retaliate with anger of his own before he stopped, grinning once again. "**Wipe that damn smirk off your face before I tear it off!**" Naruto threatened but it didn't faze him.

"She doesn't know," he said quietly, only loud enough for Naruto to hear. "She doesn't know that you're an-"

"**Shut up!**" Naruto roared, punching him in the stomach while pushing him farther into the wall. Sasuke coughed, spitting out blood, but the grin stayed, which just infuriated Naruto more.

**'I'd calm down if I were you Kit,'** his devil offered. **'if you don't want the girl to find out you're not human.'**

That brought Naruto back to his senses, as he jumped away, leaving a good amount of distance between him and Sasuke. He panted, the feeling of beating him to a pulp almost over-whelming. Sasuke held one hand over his stomach, the other helping push him out of the wall as he popped his back. "Only because I don't want to ruin the surprise," Sasuke said, flapping his wings some. "will I leave her unharmed. **_For now_**." A gust of wind and Sasuke's figure had disappeared into the darkened sky.

:) :p ;)

Sakura felt totally helpless. Standing there, alone, with her eyes closed, she didn't know what was going on! Once she no longer felt Naruto beside her, she began to freak out, clutching Naru for somewhat of the comfort a stuffed animal could give. 'I have to open my eyes, I just have to!' she thought frantically, almost opening them. Then she heard him.

He sounded like a demon from hell, his voice so gruff and menacing, that made her keep her eyes shut, if only in fear. 'Could he really be saying that to Naruto? And why would he be smirking throughout all this? What is Naruto doing?! He's gonna die!' she thought, terrified by the voice. And then… there was nothing.

"You can open your eyes now Sakura-chan," she heard whisper in her ear, and she screamed at the sudden sound. Naruto slapped his hand over her mouth, muffling her voice. "Shh… its okay. It's just me. We're gonna be safe now."

Sakura opened her eyes to find Naruto, completely unharmed and smiling at her! "Wha… What?" was all she was able to say. 'What happened to Sasuke… and that other voice I heard? Naruto couldn't have possibly scared them off… could he?…' Sakura thought, staring up at him.

Naruto gently touched her arm, Sakura realizing that she was still holding Naru in a vice-grip. Relaxing some, she allowed Naruto to hold her hand, the two's fingers inter-twirling as they quickly walked down the street again. 'I can't help but wonder how Naruto is so calm and… okay!' Sakura thought, squeezing his hand more. Naruto noticed the slight change but didn't say anything, knowing Sakura would say whatever's on her mind soon enough.

"Naruto…" she started, remembering to keep her voice low. "How… how did you survive?"

Naruto sighed, pausing for a few brief moments. "I got… lucky, I guess."

"Lucky?!" Sakura couldn't control the volume of her voice. "You were up against a vampire and some demonic voice and you got _lucky_?!"

Naruto cringed inwardly when she started talking about the "demonic voice", glad that she knew it wasn't him but sad at what she thought of it. He sighed again, tugging on her arm softly. "Not now Sakura-chan. If you haven't noticed, this isn't the best place for this talk right now. Later, when we're safe and inside your apartment… kay?"

Sakura nodded her head, giving up the fight… for the moment. That being said, Naruto continued their brisk walk down the sidewalk towards her house.

:) :p ;)

**'She's gonna wonder what's up if you keep acting so paranoid Kit,' **his devil told him as Naruto looked around them to make sure they were safe. Again.

'I know, I know, but its just… I can't shake that feeling,' Naruto replied, watching Sakura bring her keys out from her pocket.

**'That what? A demonic voice is standing right beside her?'**he chuckled, getting a growl inwardly from Naruto. He heard a slight _click_, seeing as Sakura had gotten the door unlocked.

"Well… now that you're safe, I suppose I should be heading out now…" Naruto said, still standing outside in the hallway.

"What, are you crazy?!" she hissed out in a low whisper. "It's too late for you to be walking the streets alone. You're staying here!"

"No no," Naruto said, waving his hands in front of his face. "I don't want to impose. Besides, what about your parents?"

"They're sound asleep. Plus, they'd understand. And you still need to explain to me how we're still alive!" Sakura whispered, gripping the doorframe. Naru was sitting on the floor behind her.

'That's exactly why I don't want to stay,' Naruto thought to himself. 'Any other time would be perfect- except now!' A tugging on his hand brought him out of his thoughts, as he saw Sakura pulling on it, trying to bring him into the room. Naruto laughed slightly under his breath, knowing he wasn't going to budge unless he wanted to.

He walked closer, his free hand reaching up to grab her chin. "Sakura," he said, his face mere inches from hers as she dropped his wrist. "I'll be fine." With that, he pulled his lips towards hers, into a kiss. He moved his hand away from her chin, wrapping them around her waist as he pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around her neck, parting her lips slightly. Naruto flicked his tongue across her lips, tasting her sweet lip-gloss again before pulling away, disappearing in a flash.

Sakura stood there, stunned for a few moments, until the cold of the night started to get to her. 'How does he disappear so fast?…' She wrapped her arms around herself once again, looking side-to-side before finally closing the door to the apartment, feeling cold and what she hated the most. Alone.

**_Well, hooray! Another chapter done! We had a nice little battle-like scene between Sasuke & Naruto. I'm sure more are to come. We also have some difficulties between what Naruto is & what Sakura __thinks__ he is. That'll come more into play later. Will she find out? Stay tuned!_**

**_P.S. Leave reviews too! hehe!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Whoo! Hello! Well, I'm feeling uber-excited about this story. (maybe because it's the only Naruto one I have up right now, but oh well!) That being said, the good news for you guys is it'll probably be long, seeing as I don't have an ending in sight for it yet. That ALSO being said, thanxs to aly247, spazzgirl, xxXEvil MunchkinXxx, x-Arianna-the-Fanpire-x, NarutoHasYou, xXKenpachi11thXx, and super nova for reviewing & here's the next chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer:No, I do not own Naruto. I DO, however, own the Naruto Shadow Box, which I got for Christmas & comes with volumes 1-27 in their own little case. It. Is AWESOME!!!!!!_**

**Chapter 7**

_Sakura was standing in the middle of a beautiful meadow. The grass blew slightly in the breeze, leaves blowing past her face, ruffling her hair. She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes, the moisture in the air indicating that it was summer. The wind blew again, but this time it was due to a person rushing past her._

_Sakura opened her eyes hastily, to be met with a pair of red silted eyes, staring at her from within a forest. A forest that now surrounded her meadow intimidatingly, making the feel of serenity in the air replaced with something else. Something menacingly._

_Sakura felt her knees buckle from under her, feeling the whoosh of the wind before her butt planting itself on the ground. 'Those eyes…' Sakura thought, feeling her body shake involuntary with fear. 'Its like they're seeing right through me, right to my soul. And it's as if they're… _**judging**_ me.'_

_The eyes blinked and suddenly, they were gone. The wind blew again, but there was no happiness to it. Only a loneliness whispering in the wind, the leaves on the trees turning brown and dying before Sakura's eyes. Sakura tried to wrap her arms around her chest –the wind bringing a sudden chill into the air- but her body refused to move. Refused to do anything but just sit there._

_Suddenly, there was a rustling in the grass. Sakura's head shot up, her face frozen with horror. 'Had the eyes come back?' she thought numbly. 'There's only one type of monster in this world that can have eyes like that…'_

_Naruto stepped through the trees in the forest, coming into full view before her. Sakura's body immediately relaxed at the sight of him, but something was different. His blue eyes shined with a different kind of emotion, something wiser that you only obtained throughout the years. They also didn't hold that teenage joy and angst most kids had, like he's been through that stage of his life already. His stance was defensive, like he was afraid something was going to happen soon, something bad. His clothes were also different, pure white, as if dirt rejected his very presence._

_He looked at Sakura, eyebrows arched in amusement, before gliding gracefully over to her. His walk was something else, no longer human but faster, one more beautiful than the most lithe dancer on Earth. He reached Sakura in mere seconds, staring down at her still form with that amused look on his face._

_He cracked a smile, reaching out a hand for her to take. "Need some help up?" he asked, his voice more smooth, more eloquent than she'd ever heard him talk before._

_Sakura stared up at him, then at the hand, then back at him, her body still not responding. 'Is this really Naruto?' she thought, shocked by how different he was acting._

_Naruto chuckled softly, his voice like melting honey, before scooping Sakura up in one fluid motion, holding her to his chest softly. Once her feet touched the ground again, her body kicked it into over-drive, her heartbeat thumping faster than ever. 'Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!' Sakura thought over and over, blushing into his chest so he couldn't see._

_She felt him move her arms, so that they were resting around his neck while he held her around the waist. Sakura snuggled into his chest now, content with the moment while her fingers played idly with the hair at the back of his neck._

_'But something's wrong…' she thought after a moment, blinking her eyes into his white shirt, as if trying to see through it. She crushed herself closer to him, their chests mashed against each other, wondering what it was._

_"I have something to tell you Sakura-chan," she heard him whisper in her ear, his voice sending a thrill down her spine, making it hard to think. Her heartbeat thumped loudly in her ears._

_And that's when she noticed it, her eyes wide as she moved a hand down to rest against his chest, feeling no heartbeat come from beneath it._

_"I'm dead."_

Sakura awoke to the soft ringing of her alarm clock, much to her displeasure. She shot up with a start, her breathing now turned heavy, the remnants of her dream hitting her. Hard.

She turned the alarm off, fixing to pull the covers back and hop out of bed, when she realized, _it was Christmas break_.

With a giddy expression on her face, Sakura practically jumped out of the bed, running over to her dresser to grab her clothes for the day, then running out of her room and around the corner to the bathroom. She closed the door, locking it, before turning the water on for the shower at a lukewarm temperature.

She pulled her nightgown off hastily, throwing it to the floor, as she stepped inside the shower, the water warming her instantly. She wet her hair, closing her eyes as she thought about the dream. 'Why would I dream that Naruto's dead?' she thought to herself, grabbing to soap as she began to wash herself. 'Is my dream trying to tell me something?'

Sakura chuckled out loud, watching the water rush down the drain. 'That's idiotic. Why would my dream want to tell me that Naruto's dead?!' She shook her head, letting the water soak through it more before grabbing the shampoo bottle. 'I wonder what Naruto's doing now?…' she thought absentmindedly as she washed her hair. 'Probably saving other damsels in distress from rampaging vampires.' She laughed bitterly at her own joke.

'Still, I wonder how we were able to come out of that situation alive,' Sakura thought, and the pair of red eyes from her dream flashed in her mind. Shivering, she brushed it aside as she rinsed out her hair.

:) :p ;)

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom- fully dressed with a pair of white jeans with cherry blossoms going up the bottom of her left pant leg and a V-neck pink sweater with a light blue shirt underneath it- to find Naru sitting on the floor of her living room. His head was now leaning to the side, all the stuffing practically gone from his neck.

Sakura walked briskly past it to the kitchen, embarrassed by how it came to look that way. 'Not to mention it brings back memories from _why _it's that way,' she thought, shaking her head immediately to get rid of it.

She entered the kitchen to find a sticky note from her parents on the countertop. Sakura picked it up, scanning it quickly. _Sakura,_ it said. She could tell from the handwriting that it was her mother that wrote it.

_Your father and I have gone to visit a sick friend. Sorry to leave without a goodbye. You looked so worn out, we didn't wake you. Be back soon as possible. Call if you need us._

Sakura crumpled the note up, throwing it in a trashcan as she opened the fridge. Her parents' friend had been in the hospital for months now; finally moving from the one Sakura worked at to a bigger one. 'They'll be gone all day at this rate,' Sakura sighed. 'That fancy hospital's miles from here.'

Suddenly, it clicked. "Oh no, the hospital!" Sakura gasped, dropping whatever food she was holding to rush to the phone. 'I completely forgot I still have work today!' Sakura quickly called, informing them that she would be late today. When they asked why, Sakura gave them the story of last night, without mentioning Naruto, of course.

When she hung up, she turned back around to see the mess she made in her haste. Sighing, she starting cleaning the now perfectly wasted food. A knock on the door interrupted her cleaning. "What now?!" Sakura sighed to herself, kicking the fridge door shut as she walked to the door.

She unlocked it, opening the door to find Naruto standing there. Sakura jumped slightly, not expecting it to be him. Images of how he looked in her dream flooded back, and she tried to match them at what she was looking at now.

He was still gorgeous, but not like in her dream. His eyes shone with happiness, no wisdom of age longer visible. 'And I doubt his speech will be different,' she thought to herself, smiling at his appearance. "Hey Naruto. What brings you here?"

He shrugged. "Just… in the neighborhood. Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me."

"I'd love to, but I have work today," Sakura said before adding, "And you still have to tell me what happened last night!"

Naruto cringed inwardly. 'Damn, I was hoping she'd forget about that.'

**'Seems you've found the perfect girl for you, one that's wants to know _everything_ right away,' **his devil chuckled, and Naruto wanted to mentally hit him upside the head.

"Well, I'll walk you to your work. And truthfully, there's really nothing to tell," Naruto shrugged, making the topic seem so nonchalant.

Sakura frowned, mumbling a half-heartily 'come in' and turned on her heel, walking back to the kitchen. Naruto quickly followed in, closing the door to the wintry frost outside. "Its almost Christmastime," Naruto mumbled to himself, looking around as he walked into the kitchen where Sakura was currently cutting up an apple to eat.

"Just a week and a half away. And my parents are so disorganized; we haven't even put up a tree yet. By the time we get it up, it'll have to come right back down." Sakura laughed slightly to herself, holding up an apple slice. "Want one?"

Naruto waved it off. "Nah. I ate before I came. By the way, where do you work anyway?"

"At Konoha's National Hospital," Sakura answered, placing an apple slice in her mouth as she did.

"Ahh," Naruto said, his forehead creased, thinking slightly. "How long do you work?" he asked, stopping her in the process of eating another slice.

She placed it back down on the tray. "Why?" she asked, eyeing him.

He shrugged. "Because, I don't know, we could do something once you got off?" he asked, staring at her. He jutted out his lip in a pout, making the offer more of a plea.

Sakura sighed, having to look away from his eyes. 'His gorgeous blue eyes…' "Fine. Tsunade-sama's letting me off at three, since it's our break," she said in defeat, watching his eyes light up.

"Great! Come on, let's go then!" Naruto yelled, grabbing Sakura's wrist as he pulled her away, Sakura dropping the apple slice once again. As Naruto pulled her toward the front door, Sakura struggled with his grip.

"Wait Naruto! I'm not ready yet! I still have to finish breakfast-!" Sakura called out, but was silenced as Naruto turned back around, scooping her up in his arms, kissing her fiercely on the lips.

He let her go soon after, sucking on her lower lip slightly before pulling away completely. "That enough of a breakfast for you?" he whispered to Sakura, her unable to answer him back.

Grinning at her lack of words, Naruto pulled her out, closing the door with a _swoosh_.

:) :p ;)

After Sakura had gotten her senses back from the kiss, she demanded that they go back to the apartment. Once Naruto shot down that idea, she insisted they at least stop somewhere for her to get food. So that's how Sakura ended up making it to the hospital with a bag of dripping grease called _fast food_.

"So… I'll see you after three?" Naruto said, Sakura nodding her head. Sighing, Naruto sat down in one of the many chairs in the reception area, Sakura standing in front of him.

Looking around, Sakura rubbed her arms, even though it was a little hard while holding her "breakfast." Even though she was wearing long sleeves, it can still get chilly working in the hospital. "Here," Naruto said, holding out his jacket.

Sakura stared at it like it was a foreign object. She hadn't even seen him take it off! "Take it," he commanded when she didn't move, leaning forward so it brushed against her arms some.

"But!" Sakura protested. "You'll get cold. Won't you need it?"

"I'll be fine. Trust me," Naruto said, assuring her worried thoughts. With her free hand, Sakura grabbed the jacket, surprised that it was made of leather. Slinging over her arm, she looked toward the door, contemplating.

'It doesn't matter if I'm a few more minutes late,' she decided, bending down to Naruto's level and pressing her lips softly against his surprised frame.

It quickly melted, Naruto kissing her back. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, Sakura flicking her tongue against Naruto's own, sending a shiver down his spine. She pulled away, smiling softly at him, before quickly running off through the double white-painted doors.

Naruto let out a sigh of happiness, leaning back into the seat, hearing the receptionist 'aww' at the moment she just witness. Naruto just laughed.

**_Ugh, I'm finally done! Whew! It felt like this chapter took forever! And it probably did, but it's not my fault this time! Its my Junior year of highschool, (yes, I'm almost done!) which is also called "Research Paper Year". So, I've had to do crap for that in English, not to mention projects in other classes._**

_**Besides my boring normal life, sorry for the lack of… stuff in this chapter. Its mostly a transition, to show that Sakura still has a life and work, etc. and that's its can't be all about Naruto all the time. She just met the dude & they're already sucking face! But that's probably because of Naruto's personality. I mean, he's an angel. He just has that aura. Plus, is Sakura's subconscience trying to tell her something with a dream? I think so… **_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the update & sorry for my rant, but I'll try to make the next chapter come sooner! In the meantime, leave reviews please! Thanxs! :) :p ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Next chapter come sooner, my butt. Y'all should really get on my case about this! -sigh- Anyway, seems my muse has been down for a while. But it's Christmas Break, & I'm forcing myself to write! (it's the only way to get things done around here, ya know?) Anyways, let's get right into the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**And thanxs to aly247, spazzgirl, NaruSakuFan4Life, & xXKenpachi11thXx for reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: It's been a while since I've done one of these, so I don't loath it as much as I usually do. Either way, I still don't own Naruto.**_

**Chapter 8**

All throughout her work, Sakura couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. Comparing and contrasting him to her dream. How much different did he look, did he talk? Sakura knew something was up. That dream wasn't just for nothing. Why had she dreamed him like that?

It was a good thing she's only an intern, or else at least five people today would have sued the hospital for her negligence.

"I'm _so_ sorry," she said once again, closing the door to a patient's room, one that she had spilt water on while trying to figure out how different Naruto's voice _really _was.

"Sakura, what's the matter with you?" Tsunade asked, walking up to her. "You're usually never this distracted. What's going on? Was this because you were late this morning?"

Sakura shook her head quickly. "No, no. I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. It's just that… well, I've been thinking about this boy-"

"Oh?" Tsunade questioned, now staring at the jacket that was peeking out from under Sakura's medical one. Sakura just blushed.

"You mean this boy?" Tsunade asked, leading Sakura to one of the windows the giant double-doors held. There, in the same spot she left him, sat Naruto. Sakura was amazed; he should have gotten bored and left by now, but there he was, just sitting. He seemed to be thinking about something, which has occupied him all this time.

"He's just been-"

"Sitting there?" Tsunade answered with a laugh. "Yes, since you came in a 10:34 today. And now it's…" Tsunade paused to check the clock on the wall by the check-in station. "1:43."

"…Wow," was all Sakura had to say. Did he really like her that much, to wait all day just to hang out with her? Or maybe it was because he had nothing better to do.

Sakura shook her head. No, he's… hot. He could have walked onto the street, asked a random girl to do something, and she would have agreed. Easily. But Naruto's not like that. Sakura knew that from their, (was she really going to say it?) their _date_.

Sakura giggled, despite her better judgments. That shouldn't be funny. But then again… how long as it been since she's had a _decent_ boyfriend? Too long.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Tsunade asked, leaning closer to see her expression.

"Huh?" Sakura mumbled, staring up at her. Tsunade just smiled.

"Get back to work Sakura. You can dream about your boyfriend later."

:) :p ;)

Naruto drummed his fingers against his pants, counting the seconds pass by. He wasn't really… bored, per say. In Heaven, there's only so much you can do before you get bored. Sure, new things are being invented every second, but most angels are more interested in other things. Like people.

For some strange reason, a great way to pass the time is to stare down at the lives of humans. Most angels focus on one specific person, and follow them throughout their whole day, wondering what they do, where they go. He wondered how many young angels were watching him since he got banished. Knowing he's been interfering with this girl's life?...

**'Aww, is your conscience bothering you?' **his devil teased, and Naruto swatted at him mentally.

'Quit it; I'm busy.'

**'Are you?'** his devil questioned. **'Because last time I checked, you were just sitting there, waiting for this… **_**girl**_**. Does she really mean that much to you, her worthless existence enough to be pitied?'**

'Of course,' Naruto said without hesitation. 'I…'

Naruto paused. Was he really going to say that? To say that he… _loves _this girl, after knowing only a short time. It's not possible… is it?

**'Of course it is,'**his devil answered, Naruto mildly shocked he was that interested in Naruto's thoughts. Usually, the two ignored each other, acting as if the other never existed…

**'You're an angel,'** his devil continued. **'You pick up on feelings more quickly than a human would. You should already know what the feeling of love is, or not in our case. That being said, this is something different, right?'**

Naruto didn't answer, his tapping fingers stopped, clenching the material of his jeans slightly.

**'Of course I'm right,' **his devil answered himself. **'So why are you so afraid to say it? You LOVE her, admit it.'**

'I… I do?' Naruto finally answered, asking his dark side as if he really _did_ know the answer.

**'Do you?'**was all that was said before Naruto couldn't hear him anymore.

Did he?... Naruto sighed, rolling his head back until it hit the headrest behind him. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine it. Trying to imagine a life with Sakura. How could that be possible? He was dead, she was alive; there's no way.

He can love her all he wants, but if she had to make a choice, to… _die_just to be with him, he wouldn't let her. 'I won't let Sakura throw her life away for me,' he told himself before sitting back up straight.

'Which means…'

Naruto sighed, feeling his heart clench at his decision. He was going to have to get used to that.

:) :p ;)

Sakura grinned, throwing the double doors open before saying, "Already Naruto, I'm done-" She stopped, staring at the waiting room before her. It was empty.

"Na-Naruto?" she asked the empty room, like it would reply: _Oh, he's just in the bathroom._

"Um… excuse me miss?" she asked, walking up to the receptionist counter. "Do you know what happened to a blond-haired ma-"

"Oh, the young man you came in with this morning?" the receptionist questioned, Sakura nodding in agreement. "Well, the strangest thing happened. He's just been sitting there ever since you left, and about thirty minutes ago, he just left."

"…Left?" Sakura repeated, the receptionist nodding her head.

"Yes, without a sound or excuse or anything, not even a jacket! Just a T-shirt. I would have thought he would have waited for you, since he did the entire morning."

"Yeah…" Sakura mumbled, now staring down at the ground, trying to hold back the set of depression this news gave her.

"Me too."

_**Well, sorry to end on that note. I had actually planned on a different ending than this, one where Naruto stayed & the two went off somewhere. But as Naruto got to thinking, it made me realize that if he left, it would have been better. Not just to reinforced, **_**hey, he's dead and she's not. How can they be together?**_**, but it moves the plot along as well.**_

_**Speaking of plots, we're almost to the first part of the story. I know, I know; **_**what?!**_** you say. **_**I thought ****this**** was the first part?**_** Well, let's just say this was a very long prologue. I'll explain more when we get into farther chapters.**_

_**If course, if you're really curious, you can always ask me in a review. But be forewarned that it will contain spoilers for this story though.**_

_**That being said, please leave a review. And I'll try to update soon. Remember, its Christmas Break. Who knows what'll happen?...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well, here I am again. I suppose since I left you at a cliffhanger, I should go ahead & try & update soon (well, that didn't really happen, now did it? lol, sorry about that). So, here's the next chapter! Enjoy & thanxs to aly247, spazzgirl, A.J Scarlet, churrko, gof22, & jessica for reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**No, I don't own Naruto. And his smexyiness. Rawr.**_

**Chapter 9**

Sakura wandered around downtown, resisting the urge to scream Naruto's name out into the streets. She didn't need people staring at her. But why would he leave? 'I thought we were doing something afterward?... Why then? Why would he leave?...' Sakura kept wondering to herself.

It almost felt like she was wandering in circles, seeming to stop by the places Naruto might have taken her. Did she miss the memo where Naruto said, _'I'll meet you there.'_? She passed various restaurants, the park, even by the fair again, just to see if maybe he was at the top of the ferris wheel or just standing far enough away, with a cotton candy in his hands.

_Get a grip!_ She told herself mentally, walking numbly pass the park again, using the excuse she was heading home just to look. _He's obviously sending you a message, one you're not getting! Leave. It. Alone!_

"Okay, fine already!" she yelled out loud, sitting down on a bench as she did. She didn't care if people stopped to stare; she needed her conscience off her back. Plus, nobody even seemed to be around.

"You're right; I get it. Naruto didn't stick around because he realized he doesn't want to date me, or even be my friend! Like so many others…" Sakura trailed off, placing her head in her hands, sobbing. She wished Ino was around now, so she'd have someone to talk to this about. But was gone, forever lost within the vampires, doing God-knows-what!

Sakura finally calmed down enough to stand back up, able to walk home enough not to look like a staggering drunk. 'I need to get home before I have a repeat of-' was all Sakura was able to think before she opened her eyes, blinded by the streetlight.

"Damn it!" she cursed, stomping her feet. "Not again!" She quickly shut her mouth, realizing her whining would just attract unwanted attention. Instead, she tried to calmly walk home, at a quick speed, acting as if she did this all the time.

'Don't be afraid,' she told herself, counting to make sure her breathing was even. 'Vamps can smell fear. Now, in out. In out.'

Her chanting was interrupted by a _thump_, something that only made that sound when someone landed on ground, like right after a big jump. She slowly turned her head, maybe for a fraction of a second thinking it was Naruto, playing some cruel joke on her. That went away the moment she saw Sasuke's gleaming red eyes.

"Oh no," Sakura mumbled, stumbling back.

"Oh yes," he answered before continuing. "What a lucky vampire I am. Two nights in a row I run in you Sakura. But, it seems you're little savior isn't with you this time. I wonder why…" He trailed off, head tilted to the side, fangs shining from the streetlight behind them.

Sakura's throat felt dry, as she tried to answer either with sarcastic: _Oh, he just went to go get a cup of coffee before he kicks your ass!_ or literal: _Well, seems Naruto finally figured out I'm not worth the trouble to save, so he left._

Neither seemed like a good answer, but if it gave her time… If it stalled him enough to where she could find a weapon, she would do it.

"No matter," she heard him say, bringing her out of her daydreaming. He closed in on her, before she had time to step farther away. "I would have gotten you sooner or later. You see, I've had my eye on you ever since Ino mentioned something." He cupped her chin, tracing a finger across her cheek. It was freezing.

"M-Me?" Sakura squeaked. 'Why would Ino talk about me?'

"Yes, I believe she misses you dearly," Sasuke continued, his thumb swiping across her parted lips. "Wouldn't it be nice of me to bring Ino her friend, so she's not lonely?" Sasuke moved in closer, enough so their chests were barely touching.

Sakura choked on her words, irrational thinking coming to her mind. 'He's gorgeous,' she thought, scanning over perfect cheekbones, strong jaw line, black hair that cascaded over him, shielding his eyes at some point. Was he made to look so beautiful, so… perfect?

"Another reason why I wanted you was because your blood is so enticing, and I am pretty _hungry_…" Sasuke whispered, breaking Sakura's trance. All at one, her head snapped up by his hand, exposing her neck.

Sakura grimaced. How could she think this monster was beautiful? It was a lie, just a mask to trap people, string them in until they were in her position. 'Is this how Ino got caught?' she wondered, not knowing what happened after she fled.

Relief that she wasn't attracted to him, Sakura began to panic, not knowing what was happening. Sasuke at her neck, ready to bite and suck out her blood, then spend the rest of her life as a prisoner in hell?

It wasn't an outcome she as looking forward to.

"This may sting a little," Sasuke warned her with a cackle, leading Sakura to believe it's gonna hurt more than _a little_.

Suddenly, another _thump_was heard, softer than Sasuke's had been. 'Oh great,' Sakura sighed, mentally rolling her eyes. '_More _vampires, just what I need.'

However, when this "vampire" yelled, "Get your hands of her!" and pulled Sasuke out of her grasp, she realized it was Naruto.

"Nar-" she started to say, but gasp in horror as Sasuke slashed him across the face, with his newly-made _claws_. Naruto stumbled back, groaning in pain, feeling the blood ooze onto his hand covering his face.

Sasuke then stepped back towards Sakura, his hand tightly wrapping around her neck. "Sorry _slut_," he spat as Sakura desperately tired to pry his fingers away from her neck. "but I can't be worrying about you escaping while I deal with _him_." He then threw Sakura against the concrete wall, slamming her head into it before falling against the ground, hitting her head a second time.

Sakura groaned, feeling the blood seep out before collapsing, fading into darkness.

Meanwhile, Sasuke tried to keep from looking in her direction. The scene before him would be enough to forget about the fight and just drink her blood. 'Her tasty, juicy blood…'

Sasuke shook his head, getting his thoughts off that subject and onto another one. Naruto. "So," Sasuke started, walking up to Naruto's crouched figure. "you came back after all." He scowled. "What an idiotic thought: nobility. That's why I hate angels."

Naruto groaned, staring up at him, his eyes silted, _red_. "What did you do to her?" he questioned, his eyes switching from Sasuke to Sakura's motionless figure. Sasuke turned partly to look back at Sakura, giving Naruto to chance to step to his feet.

"Oh, I just knocked her out, so she wouldn't escape when I- huh?!" Sasuke jumped back, closer to Sakura, missing the swing Naruto threw at him. Sasuke easily picked up Sakura, one arm around her waist, the other at her neck, holding her head up. He pulled out his jet-black wings, spiked at the end, ready to take off.

"Don't come any closer!" he yelled at Naruto once he was air-born, seeing Naruto chase after him, his white wings outstretched, feathers flying everywhere at the speed he pulled them out. "Or else the girl dies."

Naruto fumbled, but didn't pull his wings back, staring up at Sasuke's figure. He had lifted Sakura's neck up, his mouth at the joint of her neck and collarbone. "And I don't mean die the same way you do," he mumbled, fangs against her skin but not breaking it yet.

Naruto froze at this; there was no way he would let Sakura become a vampire, not at all. He could clearly see Sakura's skin, pale under a streetlight gaze, veins rushing blood throughout her body. Even unconscious she knew she was in danger.

"Well angel, it's been fun," Sasuke said, his voice growing louder as he flew higher up. "but it seems Sakura's mine now."

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled in frustration, feeling tears in the corners of his eyes. "She'll never be yours, NEVER! I'll get her back, I swear it!" It was his fault she had gotten in this predicament anyways. He should have stayed. 'Damn it, I'm going to fix this!' he promised himself. 'I WON'T let Sakura suffer for my mistake!'

"Really?" Sasuke taunted, now almost as black as the sky. "I'd like to see you try angel; I'd like to see you come into the Dark Side!"

And with that, he was gone, melting into the nighttime sky.

**End of Prologue**

_**Well, the prologue's done. Finally. And I might as well tell you now; there'll be two parts to this story. (obvious as to why it's called 'The Two Sides of Life') Also, before any of you start complaining, I'll tell you why Sakura described Sasuke more than Naruto & said he was "hot". **_

_**Sasuke, like all vampires, turn into perfection when they're changed. They're just beautiful; no matter what you think. Meaning, you can say that without **__**actually**__**liking them, as with Sakura & Ino's case. Now, why I described Sasuke more than Naruto? I'm trying to work on my details, make them better and more complex, so you, the reader, can relate to them more. When Naruto rescues Sakura, (what, did you think she would be trapped forever by Sasuke?) I'll detail him, because obviously, Sakura will think Angel Naruto is a lot hotter than Regular Naruto.**_

_**Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon because first up's the Dark Side! Leave reviews please & I hope you enjoyed!!!!!**_


	10. Part 1: The Dark Side: Chapter 10

_**Another update! Whoo whoo! hehe! Anyway, I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately… Seems not a lot of people are on fanfiction anymore. -sigh- Oh well, I'll keep updating. It'll just be depressing when there are no reviews coming in… lolZ! Besides all, that, thanxs to spazzgirl, A.J. Scarlet, and aly247 for the reviews & here's the first chapter of Part 1!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__**Naruto doesn't belong to me. –sighs. goes off in a corner & cries-**_

**Chapter 10**

_Ugh…_

Sakura groaned, twisting her head slightly. It hurt, but she didn't know why. 'Did I hit it coming home? Ahh, and why is my bed so cold? And-And stiff? Wh-Where's my mattress?'

"…Sakura? Are you awake?" she heard someone say; it sounded familiar.

Sakura twitched, placing a hand down on her bed, immediately flicking it off afterwards. "So… cold…" she mumbled, still half-asleep.

The other person chuckled. "Yeah… you get used to it after a while."

"Used to… what?" she mumbled, blinking an eye open. The ceiling was black; it looked like it was made out of metal. Sakura turned her head, seeing Ino on the ground sitting, staring back.

_Wait… what?_

"INO!!!!!!" Sakura yelled, jumping off her bed to crush her best friend in a hug. "God, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Sakura," Ino replied, hugging her tightly before letting go. "Just not… like this."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Sakura replied, scooting back. It was then she noticed this wasn't her room. Or any room she recognized. "Hey, where are we?" Sakura asked, looking around.

"You really don't know, huh?" Ino mumbled, causing Sakura to stare at her. "We're in the undergrounds quarters… of the vampire society."

Sakura heard her breath hitch. "… _What_?" she hissed out, now feeling conscience of everything around her. It was then that she really looked at Ino and herself. Not to mention the room.

The room was basically a jail cell-literally. All they had in there was a metal bed and nothing else. The room was barren-and cold. The fourth wall was the only was the only way out, but it had bars, like a jail cell. Then Sakura looked at Ino. Her clothes were rags, her shirt barely covering her breasts, her shorts now _short shorts_. They were brown, covered with dirt that Sakura has no idea how it could have gotten there. Everything looked metal; where was the dirt?

Ino also had chains around her wrists and ankles, which were attached to the wall opposite the opening. Sakura also noticed that she had chains, attached to the same place Ino's were. She was still wearing the same clothes she had earlier, but feared that was all she was getting.

"Is this where we live?" Sakura mumbled, feeling as if the weight of the metal was already crushing her.

Ino sighed. "Yeah, this is it. Sasuke will take us out once a day to go to the bathroom, and once every three days for our shower, unless we're being punished. Someone will bring a tray of food to us."

Sakura stared at her, finding a loss for words. This place seemed like a living hell; she didn't understand how Ino had survived this long! "But," Ino sighed, continuing. "on the upside, at least I have someone to talk to. I just wish it wasn't you."

"I didn't intend on getting caught, you know!" Sakura retorted before flinching, clenching her head slightly.

"Is your wound alright?" Ino asked worried, forgetting about the fight that might have happened. "Kabuto said you'd be fine."

"Kabuto? …Who's that?" Sakura asked, one eye squinting as she stared at Ino.

"Kabuto is the vampire medic. If we slaves get seriously hurt, we go to him to fix us up."

Sakura's throat clenched. "You mean he…" she breathed quietly, her _other_ hand grabbing at her neck.

Ino soon got the message. "No no!" she said quickly, waving her arms back and forth, the chains rattling with the action. "Not by drinking our blood; he actually _was_ a doctor."

"Oh," Sakura said, releasing her neck and head. She looked down at the ground, fiddling with the cuffs. "Has Sasuke ever…" She couldn't finish; it was too horrible to imagine.

It seemed like an eternity before Ino answered. "Yes…" she said sadly. "He has, and you'll probably be soon."

"Me?" Sakura squeaked, staring at Ino now as she nodded her head. The two's conversation was interrupted by a pair of feet coming down the hall. Ino froze, seeming to recognize the sound.

"Speak of the devil…" she mumbled, staring at the wall where their chains were attached at. Sakura stared at the bars, having a sinking feeling she knew who it was. Her fears were realized when Sasuke appeared in sight, grinning.

"Hello my whores," he greeted cheerfully, easily opening the door to the cell.

'He must have a key,' Sakura thought, frowning.

Sasuke walked in, clicking his tongue. Ino slowly stood up, turning to face him. "Yes Master?" she said, smiling shyly, her hands clenched in front of her.

"Let's show Sakura here what should be expected of her soon," Sasuke said, still grinning but not as cheerful. He then turned to look at her. "**Stand**," he commanded darkly, and the fear from his voice made Sakura quickly stagger to her feet.

She then felt her back slam against the wall, Sasuke's hand clenched around her neck. "What do you say **wench**?" he growled, and Sakura struggled, not knowing why she was being punished. When Sakura didn't answer quick enough, Sasuke silted his eyes, before throwing her against the wall, hearing her cry out in pain.

"I expect you to teach her all the rules, understand?!" Sasuke yelled at Ino, who quickly bowed.

"Yes, of course Master," she answered while bowing.

"Now, tell her to look," Sasuke ordered while gently lifting Ino's neck up to an angle, pressing her against the wall.

"Sakura…" Ino called, waiting until Sakura lifted her head to her. "Watch… _please_."

Sakura gulped, nodding her head. She knew this wasn't for her; this was for Ino. Ino's been here long enough; she doesn't need to be punished by Sasuke. "Now…" Sasuke cooed evilly, making sure Sakura had the perfect view. "this will be you soon Sakura."

And with that, Sasuke sunk his fangs into Ino's neck, Ino's face contorting in pain. Sakura could only watch in horror as Sasuke slowly drank Ino's life away, her body starting to shake from the loss of blood. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sasuke pulled his fangs out, waiting longer than normal to seal the wound off. He watched Sakura's expression as she eyed Ino's blood pool thickly on her neck.

He grinned, licking at the wound, it soon healing after his tongue touched it. Ino shivered, opening her eyes as Sasuke stared in them. "You know you're my favorite whore," he whispered softly.

"I-I'm your favorite whore…" Ino repeated shakily, feeling tears in the corners of her eyes.

Sasuke snorted, seeming satisfied, as he pushed her away, enough that her body collapsed on the floor. "Ino!" Sakura yelled, crawling over to her.

"You," Sasuke commented, and Sakura looked up from beneath her bangs. "Next time, **it's your turn**," Sasuke said darkly before turning away, shutting the cell with a _bang_.

Sakura almost started crying herself. This… evil monster, evil _thing_that Ino has had to put up with! Sakura couldn't stand seeing her friend in pain like that. She knew it had to be bad, but this?... This was worse than what she expected, what anyone would expect.

"Are you alright Ino?" Sakura asked once she heard her groan, staring at her dulled blonde hair as she lifted her face to Sakura.

"Yes… I'm fine. How are you? He must have scared you, and then when you hit that wall…" Ino shivered; she couldn't go on, coughing slightly.

"Don't worry Ino, we won't have to worry about him anymore," Sakura proclaimed softly, seeing Ino's confused face.

"Huh? What do you mean Sakura?" Ino asked, moving until she was in a sitting position, the two huddled close on the cold floor.

"I mean…" Sakura paused; looking around to make sure no one else was near. "Someone's gonna come save us. I know he will!"

"He? You mean someone from the outside? But… how? There's no human strong enough to take on a vampire," Ino said.

"I know, but somehow he can! He's done it before!" Sakura said, smiling. 'Naruto at least tried to save me. He'll come; I just know it!'

Ino chuckled, shaking her head. "There's no such thing Sakura. You must be making this guy up. Now, how'd you get captured?"

"I'm not making this up!" Sakura almost yelled. "I was searching for him when Sasuke found me. And right before he was about to drink my blood, Naruto came! He tried to save me, but I guess Sasuke pulled some sneaky crap and got away."

"Naruto?" Ino said, her voice showing her non-believe for him. "So that's the 'mystery guy's name? The one that'll save us from this hell-hole?"

Sakura frowned. "I'm serious Ino. This guy's different. He'll come… I know he will."

Ino sighed, tired of arguing. "Okay, whatever you say Sakura."

The two were silent, Ino leaning against the metal wall as Sakura looked down at her bare feet, already covered with soot. 'Why did he take my shoes off?'

"So," Ino said, changing the subject as she sat back up to stare at Sakura. "Let's teach you these rules. I wouldn't want you to get into anymore trouble until this 'Naruto' fellow comes to 'rescue us'." Ino laughed at the end, clearly amused with the thought.

Sakura frowned but nodded her head. Who knew what else Sasuke would do if or when she misbehaved again? "Now," Ino continued. "Basically, if you just have the word 'Master' in every sentence, you'll be good. Sasuke's one of those macho types. You know, the ones where they think women are so less superior to them than men are…"

_**Well, I finally finished. I wasn't sure how to end it, whether to actually explain the "rules" or not. I ended up just making it seem that Ino was continuously talking and blah blah blah. Anyways, sorry it's been a while, but I'm sorta working on an original story and I don't want to lose interest in it. Not that I'm saying I'm losing interest in this, but, hey. Hardly anyone's updating on fanfiction as it is. Lol! Anyway, of course you guys know the drill. Leave reviews & I'll try to update soon!**_

_**Also, as a warning to you guys, Part 1 will be mostly Sasuke/Sakura centered. (no, that doesn't mean I'll have smut with them, but the story will be focused around their… "relationship" I guess you can say) So, sorry, but Naruto will not be in much of it. So, say your good-buys because you will not see Naruto for a while. Just giving y'all a heads-up, in case you start wondering.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey, you guys! Well, I'm trying to force myself to write. I have a bit of free time, so I'm trying. I'm also trying to finish up my Sonic story so that one can be over and done with. Anyways, thanxs to Bieri, spazzgirl, xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx, The Last Awesome Emo Kid, aly247, black cold heart of a demon, & A.J. Scarlet for reviewing & let's get to it!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**How I wish I owned Naruto's sweet deliciousness. Alas, I don't. But they need to start hurrying up and & put Shippuden back on Cartoon Network! Disney XD my butt... Naruto's not Disney material!!!**_

**Chapter 11**

Sakura felt dirty. She felt sick. She's been wearing the same clothes for a week now and has only showered once. The only wash her clothes would get would be from the causal splash of water from the wooden bucket she would carry, filled to the brim with water.

'Seriously, are we back in medieval times?!' she grumbled to herself, walking down the hallway, carrying yet another bucket of water. 'We are in the 21st century here! We could at least have metal pails, not wooden buckets, with cracks so that half the water is gone by the time we get it to them! And really, why do vampires need all this water in the first place?! Does it help the blood go down or something?'

With all of Sakura's mental grumbling, she failed to see someone step out into the hallway right in front of her, causing her to run into their backside, splashing the water on them and her. Fearing it was Sasuke, or worse, some other vampire; she immediately began spewing out apologies. Sasuke was scary, and she knew a master was always hard on their slaves, but running into a stranger vampire could get herself into deeper trouble… or lunch.

"I'm so sorry; I should have been watching where I was going! I'll clean up the mess, I promise!" she rambled on, staring at the floor as she did. Ino taught her an important rule: never stare a stranger vampire in the face, especially if you've done something that could enrage them.

The stranger chuckled, and Sakura thought the sound was feminine. She also realized they weren't wearing shoes like herself. 'This vampire has some very dirty feet…' Sakura thought to herself.

"It's no problem. Please, don't feel bad," the stranger spoke and Sakura's head shot up, realizing it was another slave like her. Sakura hadn't seen many of them, just the others that belonged to Sasuke when he introduced her to the group. They all seemed so close and tight-knit, and Sakura realized that they must need to help each other in order to survive this place. She also realized that they all felt extremely bad for Ino, and now for Sakura as well.

She didn't understand at first, why they would come up and pat her on the back and say, "I'm so sorry." until Ino told her that she was Sasuke's favorite. And now Sakura was too, and that's why they were locked up away from the others.

"Wha-What are you doing out here?" Sakura asked once she was brought back from her day-dreaming. This girl had brown hair, tied up in pigtails with big chocolate brown eyes and was wearing basically the same thing as Ino and now, herself. But the reason Sakura asked is because she wasn't carrying anything. Usually slaves were only out and about to get things, or to shower, and that was with a group. But this girl was just by herself, without…anything!

"Hmm? What do you mean?" she asked, clearly confused with Sakura's statement.

"Shouldn't you be carrying something? You know… like an errand, right?" Sakura said, trying not to sound bossy. She was new here and this girl could have been here for years already.

The girl laughed, seeming to understand the situation now. "Oh, I see. You don't know who I am, do you?" she asked, and Sakura just shook her head. "My name is TenTen," she supplied, like it would jog Sakura's memory into remembering someone she's never met.

"…uh, my name's Sakura," she said instead, being polite.

TenTen nodded her head, greeting her. "It's nice to meet you Sakura. The reason I'm not out on an errand like you is because I'm in a… well, how can I say this?... A relationship, I suppose."

Sakura's mouth felt dry. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was there actually a decent enough vampire in here to want to have a relationship with a _human_?... "You're dating a _vampire_?" Sakura hissed out, afraid to speak it any louder.

TenTen sighed, like she's had to answer this question multiple times before, which is probably true. "You're not the first to say that and you probably won't be the last. Yes, I know it's… obscene, but Neji isn't like the others. He's… sweeter," TenTen explained.

Sakura just nodded her head. TenTen seemed genuine that this vampire was not the same as the others. And Sakura had to give the benefit of the doubt. They're had to be at least some good vampires in the world-this was just one of them.

"I know this is a horrible place," TenTen continued, grabbing Sakura's elbow lightly, encouraging her to continue walking. She did, remembering another one of Ino's tips: never stop, vampires don't like to wait long. And Sakura feared she was already gone too long. TenTen seemed to know the rule as well, as they walked together down the hall. "Where are you headed?" she asked, not wanting to mislead her.

Sakura sighed. "To the coven." She hated the place, always filled with vampires, made her uncomfortable. TenTen sensed her displeasure. It was the vampires' main area, the room ten times better looking than the slaves' quarters. And it was just your basic living room, where most of the vampires hung out when they weren't out torturing their slaves or other humans.

Like everywhere else, it was underground, so nobody knew whether it was night or day, except for the vampires. And they kept everything lit so brightly with their white walls; it was hard to keep your internal clock on schedule. Basically, you slept and worked when the vampires told you to. And yet, they seemed to have everything they could possible want down here. Unlimited luxuries for the vampires, nothing for the slaves, even an underground waterfall, where their precious water came from; the same one Sakura had been coming from when she ran into TenTen.

"Ooh, is Sasuke your master?" TenTen guessed, watching Sakura cringe silently. "I figured as much. He treats his slaves the worst out of all the vampires. I'm so sorry."

Sakura sighed. "Like I haven't heard that multiple times already, but thank you. Is… Neji kind to his?"

"Yes, very much so. He still treats us a bit inferior, but I think that comes with being a vampire," TenTen chuckled a bit at her statement, and it made Sakura smile as well.

"Even you?" Sakura asked, watching to see if TenTen's smile would falter. It didn't.

"Not as much as the others. I think it turned to protectiveness over time. He doesn't like me wandering the halls alone, like I was doing. I was actually heading to the coven as well because that's where he said he was going to be," TenTen explained, and for a moment Sakura thought of Naruto.

As soon as did, she step slowed immensely. She's tried not to think of him, because to her displeasure, he had not come to rescue her yet like she hoped he would have. If also fueled Ino 'not-real' theory. 'I know he cares for me, he tried to save me! So then… why has he not come?!' Sakura thought sadly, feeling like just huddling in a corner and crying her eyes out. Her parents must be worried sick, already fearing the worst, her friends devastated they've lost yet another friend, her teacher Tsunade… She felt like she'd never see them again!

"What's wrong Sakura?!" TenTen asked, fearing at her new friend's change of attitude.

"No-Nothing!" Sakura said, clearing her throat as she shook her head softly. The image of Naruto immediately fled, huddled into the deepest, darkest corners of her mind to be locked away. Her pace sped back up, walking more quickly now, wanting to get this job over and done with.

TenTen frowned. She knew something was up with Sakura. You don't just randomly fall into a pit of depression, and then come out of it just as quickly. 'It must have been something I said…' she thought to herself, mentally going over their conversation. There was nothing in it that TenTen saw that could have triggered it, so it must have been Sakura who thought of it after something she said, but what was it?...

"Sakura, please. You can tell me; I'm your friend. Please, what did you think that could have possibly hurt you the way you looked just then?" TenTen asked, grabbing onto Sakura's shoulder so she had to stop walking and look at her.

For a while, the duo just stood there, not saying one thing to the other. "We have to get going. Sasuke will kill me if I'm any later than I already am," Sakura finally said, watching TenTen's face deflate as she continued on walking. 'No body must know,' she told herself, silently holding back tears.

'No one must know how he hurt me so.'

:) :p ;)

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the pair finally made it to some embroidered double doors. It was quite simple but beautiful, white doors with black and gold embroidery around the edges, reminding Sakura a bit of the Victorian age. Though she thought it strange that the doors were white. 'White means pure, doesn't it?'

"White is the form of all colors combined," TenTen spoke softly, causing Sakura to look at her. "While black is the absence of all colors. They feel there is no absence within them, like they are the perfect creation, a combination of everything."

"Except a soul," Sakura mumbled to herself, hearing TenTen giggle.

"Only some. Sakura, I never realized how funny you are!" TenTen complimented her while slowly pushing the double doors open.

It opened to reveal luscious red velvet floors, with various pieces of furniture, all looking like they came straight out of a magazine. There were multiple flat-screen TV's and computers in the room and in the farthest reaches, Sakura thought she saw that the room branched off into a kitchen. Sakura also saw multiple other slaves in the room, tending to their specific master, the which most were lounging about the room somewhere. Sakura tried to search for Sasuke, but she felt her elbow being pulled again, as TenTen hauled her off in a certain direction.

"Ugh! TenTen, slow down!" Sakura cried, trying not to make more of the water spill out, especially not in this room. She cringe to see what would happen to her in here if that happened. Sakura also noticed how various slaves would stop to look at them (not to mention the vampires), even going as far as to bow slightly. She also heard them mumble something about "Hello Miss TenTen." Did that mean they also knew, and treated her like an honorary vampire or something?

"Neji!" TenTen cried, stopping as Sakura looked at this vampire TenTen claimed to be different. She gasped, recognizing the milky light purple eyes of the Hyuga clan. He also had brown hair tied in a ponytail, with a loose fitting shirt and brown pants. He was sitting on one of the many couches, his feet propped up on the table in front of him, tennis shoes adorning his feet. He had glanced, cracking a grin when he saw that it was TenTen that had called him.

"Neji Hyuga?!" Sakura asked, unable to stop herself, immediately slapping her free hand over her mouth afterwards. "I'm so sorry sir! I didn't mean to sound so informal!" she apologized, bowing her head.

Neji merely cocked an eyebrow up, never hearing a slave that knew his last name. "Who's your friend TenTen?" he asked.

"This is Sakura, Neji," TenTen said, softly elbowing Sakura until she stood back up straight again. She then whispered the next part. "She's one of Sasuke's."

"Aah, I see. Tell me Sakura, how do you know of my last name?" Neji asked, deciding to deal with the Sasuke issue later. 'Is this the girl he was bragging about earlier?'

"Um…" Sakura started, staring at the bucket in her hands. "One of my friends is Hinata Hyuga. You two have the Hyuga clan eyes."

"My cousin," he specified. "So, you're new here, I take it? Well, I'm sorry to say that you're not one of my own. Sasuke treats his slaves like they're toys, easily replaceable once he grows tired of them, not like the decent human beings that they are." Neji sighed, TenTen coming up to place a hand on his shoulder.

Sakura smiled, seeing how such a simple gesture seems to calm him. 'They truly seem happy together,' she thought to herself before feeling the image of Naruto creep back up. 'No,' she told herself firmly, closing her eyes in frustration. 'Not now, not ever.'

"Why are you over here?" she heard someone say behind her, their breath hot on her neck. She gulped, almost dropping the bucket. She gripped it, tight enough to make her knuckles turn white.

"Ma-Master," she stumbled before gasping, feeling Sasuke's hand wrap around her neck. This time she did drop the bucket, its contents spilling out on the floor, gathering the attention of everyone in the room, both vampire and human.

"You stupid bitch!" he growled, tightening his grip. "How dare you soil our regal carpet! I swear to God, you're going to pay for this even if-"

"Enough Sasuke," Neji called calmly, slowly standing from his seat. "It was my fault she was over here. Now put her down before you kill her."

Sasuke growled but released Sakura non-the-less, watching her form collapse on the floor, gasping for air. "It's your whore's fault anyway. She's the one that dragged her over here instead of finding me."

"What did you call her?!" Neji yelled, now infuriated, pushing TenTen behind him so she was out of the way. Sasuke stepped forward; the only thing between them was Sakura's crumpled form.

"You heard me," Sasuke called, taunting him. "A. **whore**."

Neji growled, showing off his fangs, enlarging them. TenTen- who knew when vampires fight, they don't care what happens to anything else that gets in-between them, and right now that was Sakura- knew that she had to stop this before it got started. "Neji, please," she spoke softly, gripping his arm.

"I won't stand here and let him get away with calling you that!" he answered back, frustrated.

"I'm fine, it doesn't bother me," TenTen said, trying to reason with him. "But I don't want Sakura to end up getting up because of a fight."

That seemed to calm him down. Neji never liked useless bloodshed, and one innocent girl dying isn't enough to risk fighting Uchiha. Neji sighed, admitting his defeat while TenTen cheered silently. "You're whipped," Sasuke spat, causing everyone to stare at him again. Neji frowned but didn't say anything.

"By a girl!" Sasuke roared in laughter. "You're pathetic, not even fit to be called a vampire. I can't believe one even had the mercy on you to change you!"

"Take your slave back to its quarters," Neji said, turning his back on Sasuke. "You can't egg me on anymore, so go on, unless you plan to kill her on the way."

Sasuke frowned, growling as he spat on the ground. "Worthless," he called, bending down to pick up Sakura by her collar until she was standing up again. "You're not even worth my time to kill. Come on."

Sakura slowly looked up at him, watching as he turned, his black trench coat rippling with the effect. She turned her head to see TenTen, standing by Neji, mouthing a goodbye to her. Sakura didn't feel like returning it but did anyway before following after Sasuke.

After the doors slammed shut behind them, Sasuke told her she was to never come inside the coven again.

_**You know what's weird? I'm a big procrastinator, and every time I have free time, I think of writing but then I'm like, "…nah, I'll do it later." And yet, when I finally do write, I can never stop until it's usually complete. I love writing, but I don't think it's a good combination to be lazy as well. Anyways, I'm not sure how that came up, but I guess I just thought I should tell you, in case you wonder why it sometimes takes forever for me to update.**_

_**Anyways, this chapter turned out longer than I expected, which is a pleasant surprise. I also was able to get some future plot ideas, which, up until then, I was just winging it. ^__^**_

_**So, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought that I'd bring TenTen back, that way Sakura has her two closest friends in the place, though she will be talking more to Ino than to TenTen for obvious reasons. Another thing, remember that this is the **_**Dark Side**_**, so there will be some very unpleasant things happening in the future.**_

_**I just thought I should tell y'all before I start getting flames for being "too evil to the characters".**_

_**So, before this author's note gets as long as the story, I'll cut it short here. I'll try and update soon & please remember to leave reviews. They make me a very happy author. Thanxs! :) :p ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I… have finally updated! Sorry about the delay. It seems like I'm a broken record player by saying this, but… I'm lazy. I need to really start getting unlazy. I was senior in high school! WAS! (gosh, how the years have flown by!) Anyways, enough about my boring life which has nothing to do with this story. Onto the next chapter!**_

_**And thanxs to spazzgirl, xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx, A.J Scarlet, That-Person-Looking-at-You, & Sukieyo for reviewing too!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** No, me no own Naruto. Me also gonna talk like caveman until me do own Naruto. Aaaaaarg! -swings club-**_

**Chapter 12**

The minute Sakura heard crying, the minute she knew trouble was coming.

It had been about a week and a half (it was starting to get hard to keep track of time) since Sasuke had forbid her from the coven. And Sakura had been quite thankful for that. Sasuke hadn't said many words on the journey back to her cell. The silence bothered Sakura, but she was at least glad he wasn't doing _other_ things to her. Once they reached her cell, she was thrown in – quite literally – and left hastily, which both girls were thankful for. Ino had said when Sasuke gets mad; he usually likes to take it out on his slaves, or more specifically, _them_. Sakura had shivered at that thought afterwards, glad that he had left them alone more than ever now.

But now Sakura wasn't so sure. Crying never meant anything good down here. 'Who knows, it could be some other slave and vampire. Why does my mind always go to Sasuke when I think of something terrible happening?' But that thought process was gone once she saw Sasuke's enraged expression appear.

Sakura and Ino had pressed themselves up against the wall opposite of the opening, trying to create a big a gap as possible between them and Sasuke. Sasuke very nearly ripped the bars in half opening the cell door, he was so pissed. "**You,**" he hissed, pointing at Sakura as she shivered visibly. Ino, desperate to keep Sakura out of harm's way for as long as possible, crawled in front of her.

"Ma-Master," she pleaded, watching him stalk into the cell towards them. "What troubles you so?"

"Nothing that has anything to deal with you," he spat and, lifting Ino harshly by the arm like she was nothing and tossed her to the right, her body slamming forcefully into the wall. The pressure he placed on her arm was already leaving a bruise.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled but her voice was silence when Sasuke wrapped his hand around her neck, pulling her to her feet that way.

"How dare you speak out against me, you vile…wretched…**whore!**" Sasuke spat at her, Sakura flinching away in fear. He slammed her back against the wall, forcing her to stand in his choking grasp.

Her mind had gone blank. 'What do I say, what do I do?... I-I'm too scared to remember anything!...' Sakura thought, having to hold back the urge to weep. She was already weak and pathetic in Sasuke's book. Crying wouldn't help her case. "Master…" she gasped out, Sasuke easing up a bit so she could talk clearly. "what have I done…to anger you so?..."

Sasuke stared at her, and for once, Sakura thought she was out in the clear. But then his face grew into one of terrible rage. His grasp tightened without warning and suddenly Sakura could no longer breathe. Her instincts suddenly kicked in, as she grabbed at the hand, trying to move it but to no avail. She was no match for the strength of a vampire. All Sasuke did was grin, before lifting his knee up and slamming in into Sakura's stomach.

Sakura gasped, the sound wheezing, as Sasuke finally let his hold of her go, and watched her crumble down onto the floor, gasping for breath. "Don't try and play stupid with me bitch," he spat, kicking her again for good measure. "and don't ever try that shit again. You will **never** see the outside world again."

Sakura lifted her head up at him, trying to make sense of what he was talking about. She's been doing everything he's asked of him. 'What does he mean?...'

"Oh, and Sakura," Sasuke continued, knocking her out of her thoughts. He leaned down, cupping her chin, jerking her head up at him. "Next time I come in here… its _payback_." He grinned, his fangs glinting in the bright lights before releasing her and walking away.

Sakura let her head fall back on the floor, the cold tile feeling good against it. She panted heavily, listening as Sasuke opened the cell door and closed, his footsteps slowly fading away. And at this point in time is when she let the tears flow. "Why?" Sakura yelled, her voice raspy. "Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? Why God? Why?"

"Sakura," she heard and looked up to see Ino crawling towards her. "Sakura, I'm so-"

"Ino!" Sakura yelled, meeting her halfway as she eloped her in a hug, weeping into her dirty bare shoulder.

"Shh…" Ino mumbled, running her fingers through Sakura's tangled hair. "It'll be alright Sakura. Just you wait…something good's gonna happen soon, I know it!"

Suddenly, an echo was heard: a pair of feet running down the wall. Sakura's head shot up, staring at Ino with tear-stained eyes. "Oh no…" she mumbled. "He said he'd be back. It can't be him already, it can't!"

But who showed up around the corner wasn't Sasuke… it was TenTen. "Oh God," she mumbled, looking to her left. "Neji, come quick!" she yelled, almost debating on slipping in-between the bars. About a second or two later, Neji came in sight, with a key. "Hurry Neji," TenTen mumbled, watching him put the key into the lock.

"They'll be fine, don't worry babe," he reassured, opening the door, TenTen rushing in.

"Oh my God you guys, I am so sorry for what happened!" TenTen exclaimed, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Sorry…" Sakura sniffled, wiping away at her cheeks. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because…" TenTen whispered, a couple of tears escaping. "It's my fault this happened to you."

"Woah, wait," Ino said, holding up a hand. "What do you mean TenTen?"

At this, it seemed like the flood gates broke, TenTen breaking down into a fit of sobs and tears. "I wanted…" she gasped out, Neji coming up behind her, rubbing her back in soothing motions. "I wanted to spend more time with you… and with Ino… y'all seem so serene… I _connected_ with you."

Sakura tilted her head to the side, smiling softly. TenTen's head was bowed, her sobs racking her body, echoing down the hall probably. She scooted closer to TenTen, Ino doing the same, until both of them were beside her, hugging her body closely to theirs, causing TenTen to sob louder. Neji backed away, letting the girls have their moments. He took this moment to observe Sakura and Ino's injuries.

Ino's left arm looked bruised, pretty badly bruised. Sakura looked shaken up. Her neck, from what Neji was able to see, looked pretty badly hurt. There's was a giant bruise already forming there, practically over all of her neck, indentions of Sasuke's fingers imbedded in her skin. Neji's brow furrowed. TenTen still had yet to finish telling her story. Afterwards… he would fix them up. He wasn't as good as Kabuto but it would make do until they called him to the cell after he and TenTen had left.

"So…" TenTen sniffled as Ino and Sakura pulled away some, enough to see her face as she continued. "I… proposed an idea that I could hang out with you two… on the surface."

Ino and Sakura shared a multiple gasp, Sakura visibly starting to shake. 'A trip to the surface? Then I could see…' Her mind flashed to Naruto, his smiling face, hair a-glow from the setting sun, filling her heart with warmth. She pushed the image away, her heart aching to feel the sun's rays, to feel him. 'I've gotta keep my distance… I can't get my hopes up like that…'

"But… But how?" Ino gasped out, watching TenTen smile throughout the streaming tears.

"Neji. He sometimes… takes me to the surface… at night of course! I just figured… maybe y'all could come with me." Her expression changed, eyes growing wider. "Sasuke caught wind of that, and he didn't appreciate it very much… I'm so sorry."

"So that's what he meant…" Sakura mumbled to herself, now knowing why Sasuke was so mad with her. He thought she knew of TenTen's plans, when in reality, she had no clue. 'It would have been nice to know beforehand. That way, I could have used it like some kind of leverage against that bast-ARRD!' Sakura coughed violently, curling in on herself as she did, specks of blood splattering on the floor.

"Sakura!" both TenTen and Ino called, Neji now rushing into view. His nostrils flared slightly, the scent of blood seeping in, but he held against it, crouching down by Sakura. Ino and TenTen scooted back, giving him room.

"I didn't know Neji knew some medicine," Ino mumbled to TenTen, watching as Neji gently uncurled Sakura, trying to get a look at her stomach that she was so desperately clutching.

TenTen nodded her head. "He's not as good as Kabuto, but hopefully what he does to you and Sakura will hold off until we call him in here."

"Sakura, please let go," Neji whispered to her, his hands on her arms, gently trying to pry them away from her stomach, but Sakura shook her head, coughing more.

"No, I can't… It hurts so bad…" she whispered, a trickle of blood seeping out of the side of her mouth.

Neji licked his lips, but then immediately adverted his eyes away from her mouth, slipping them under her shirt, his hands pressing against her stomach. The contact was freezing to Sakura, who jumped, not expecting it. Neji quickly moved her arms out of the way, lifting up her shirt enough to see the damage. He hissed. "Good God," he mumbled to himself, Sakura trying to look as well. "What did that bastard do to you?"

Already formed was a giant bruise, one that covered all of her stomach, the purplish sight disgusting all of the combatants in the room. "That sick man…" TenTen said softly, gritting her teeth together.

"No," Ino corrected, her eyes hard. "That's not a man. It's a monster."

"I'd suggest you not let Sasuke hear you speak of him that way," a voice spoke, laced with ice. Everyone jumped, save for Neji, who merely silted his eyes at the newcomer.

"I was just about to call for you," he said, standing back up, his back ridged. "Kabuto."

Kabuto grinned, pushing his glasses back up. "Sasuke had already sent for me to fix his _toys_ up. He didn't mention you and your… _slut _would be here as well."

Neji growled, fists clenching by his sides. TenTen suddenly stood up, placing a hand on his tensed arm. "Neji," she whispered, gaining his attention as he looked at her, unclenching his fists.

Kabuto smiled, letting himself in. "Now, I'd suggest that you two leave… Or I might just want to tell Sasuke that his slaves had a visitor besides myself."

Neji frowned stayed, as TenTen quickly turned back around, whispering good-byes to Ino and Sakura. "I'm so sorry," she repeated before Neji wrapped his fingers around her own, leading her out of the cell. Kabuto stepped to the side, allowing them to get out, before shutting the cell door behind them.

"Now," he sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "Who needs to get fixed?"

_**Sorry to end it there. But I will tell y'all that nothing will happen between Kabuto and the girls though. All he's gonna do is heal them and then leave. I didn't know that if I wrote that out, how I would have ended it, so I just stopped here. -sigh- Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It's called laziness, and then to top it all off, I had serious writer's block, for anything! But I took a class called Creative Writing where all we did was (big shock here) write. I'm really hoping it'll cure my writer's block, and I think it sort of did. But very slowly.**_

_**Anyways, I can't really think of anything else to say at the moment but please review & I'll try & update soon! **_

_**Thanxs! :) :p ;)**_


End file.
